Worse than Nightmare
by kiriohisagi
Summary: "Jadi seorang gay di Jepang itu nggak mudah. Apalagi kalau sahabatmu itu straight."—Kagami Taiga, yang kehidupannya adem ayem sampai dia dan Aomine tidak sengaja membuat Akashi murka. AU. AoKaga. (urgent : Please visit my profile or chapter 7 of this story, ada pengumuman penting terkait apdetan chapter 8)
1. This isn't Happening

Disclaimer : Kalau Kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami sudah cipokan ;D Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. And The image I use as cover image isn't mine, credit to the awesome owner.

Warning : Fic ini berada di dunia berbeda dengan Kurobasu. Demi kelangsungannya, mari kita anggap Kagami dan Aomine sekolah di Teikou. Dan Teikou itu nama SMA. Setuju? ;) Dan bear with 'Lo-Gue' and some inappropriate word. Enjoy, AoKaga-ers!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Chapter 1 : This isn't Happening**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

**GayGod posts new video.**

Kagami menyeringai menatap layar laptopnya. Akhirnya, setelah dua minggu bosan menunggu, salah satu _Youtuber_ favoritnya mengunggah video baru. Jadi tanpa buang waktu, Kagami membukanya. Tidak peduli pada rambutnya masih basah pasca mandi.

_Tab_ berisi jendela video muncul, dan Mata Kagami melebar. Seringai tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"_Shit_!" Kagami mengumpat kesenangan saat laki-laki berambut _blonde_ di layar melepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang oh-so-sexy dan mulai memperagakan cara _push up_ yang baik dan benar. Well, Kagami suka perut kotak-kotak itu. Kagami suka kaki yang jenjang itu. Kagami suka tubuh Matthew Lush.

Dan jangan protes.

Kalau Aomine Daiki punya Mai-chan, Kagami Taiga juga bisa punya Matthew Lush. Bedanya, Aomine punya kemampuan untuk memamerkan semua koleksi Mai-channya, sedangkan Kagami tidak.

Karena Gay bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan di Jepang. Apalagi kalau kau adalah pemain basket SMA Teikou dimana semua rekan setimmu adalah cowok yang hobi membicarakan betapa seksinya perempuan.

Trrrrt.

Ponsel Kagami bergetar, membuat dia terpaksa mengalihkan kepalanya dari layar.

5 New Emails from Ahomine.

Kagami mengeryitkan dahinya.

_27 minutes ago_

_Heh, ke Maji burger sekarang! Urgent! Dompet gue ketinggalan._

_15 minutes ago_

_Lo baca email gue nggak sih?_

_7 minutes ago_

_Plis Kagami -_- lo mau gue dipenjara gara-gara gak bayar burger?_

_5 minutes ago_

_Kagami, gue sumpahin, kalo lo nggak kesini sekarang, seumur hidup lo jomblo!_

_2 minutes ago_

_Kagami, plis._

Kagami menahan tawa antara geli dan kesal. Aomine Daiki, yang sayangnya adalah temannya, memang super menyebalkan. Kagami mengenalnya dihari pertama masuk SMA saat dia baru pindah dari Amerika. Tubuhnya tegap, tinggi, dengan kulit _tan _dan perangai yang songong. Dengan sekali lihat, Kagami tahu kalau laki-laki itu pasti akan merepotkannya. Makanya, Kagami menjaga jarak, amit-amit kalau berteman dengan laki-laki yang doyan paha-dada cewek macam dia.

Tapi takdir memang tidak pernah menyukai Kagami. Disuatu siang waktu Kagami sendirian bermain basket disaat yang lain sibuk istirahat di kantin, Aomine Daiki memergokinya. Kagami tidak akan pernah lupa seringai yang Aomine kenakan waktu itu, karena itulah awal dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

"Sumpah ya, Kagami. Lo lama banget! Gue hampir dipenjara!" Aomine—dengan wajah panik karena penjaga kasir memelototinya—merampas dompet yang baru Kagami keluarkan. Aduh coba kalau Aomine bukan temannya, sudah dia jeduk-jedukkan kepala biru jelek itu ke tembok.

"Gue tadi liat _youtube_ dulu, gak liat _email_ lo." Jawab Kagami santai ketika mereka sudah berjalan keluar berdua.

"Oh setia kawan banget temen gue. Gue kesusahan dia malah lihat yutub." Sindir Aomine. Kagami cuma mendengus.

"Gimana gue nggak setia-kawan sama temen gue? Dia baik, saking baiknya setelah ngerampas dompet gue dia nggak bilang makasih."

Aomine nyengir, merasa sindirannya dibalas. Tapi alih-alih melanjutkan perdebatan, Aomine malah menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami keras.

Kan?

Aomine itu orang paling absurd yang pernah Kagami kenal. Kagami tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tahan saja berteman dengan kunyuk macam Aomine.

Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Walaupun berat untuk mengakui, tapi Aomine lah yang mengenalkan Kagami pertama kali dengan tim basket sekolah ini. Awalnya, tentu saja Kagami menolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Tim basket Teikou itu penuh orang absurd.

Kalian harus lihat Akashi, kapten mereka yang lebih berbahaya dari medusa dan basilisk, yang matanya memancarkan aura membunuh. Jangan lihat matanya langsung kalau tidak ingin mati. Atau Midorima, laki-laki tsundere-megane yang sukanya pakai perban di tangan dan jalan kemana-mana membawa _lucky item_. Atau Kise, cowok yang kadang Kagami silau melihatnya—yang Kagami akui ganteng didalam hati, yang Kagami mau-mau saja kencan dengannya kalau saja Kise gay—tapi sayangnya dia straight. Atau Murasakibara, cowok raksasa berambut ungu yang kerjanya makan melulu. Oh, Kagami hampir lupa satu orang, karena memang kerjaannya menghilang. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. _See_? Nggak ada yang benar.

"Eh, Kagami, omong-omong lo dengar kabar soal _bunkasai_ sekolah kita gak?" Aomine mengajaknya bicara saat mereka berdua memutuskan duduk-duduk dilapangan basket sambil minum pocari yang baru mereka beli dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Penting, ya?" tanya Kagami. Aomine memutar matanya.

"Penting banget kalo menyangkut maid-café. Kelas sebelah yang bikin, dan lo tau gimana cewek-cewek dikelas sebelah?"

Dan Aomine memulainya. Pembicaraan paha-dada itu. Kagami rasanya mau tutup kuping, tapi nanti Aomine curiga padanya karena tidak tertarik dengan cewek seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Karena walaupun dia dan Aomine sudah berteman hampir tiga tahun, Aomine belum tahu kalau Kagami gay.

"…mi. Oi, Kagami. Denger nggak sih?"

"Hah?" Kagami baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sori tadi lo bilang apa? Paha, dada, terus?"

Aomine menatap Kagami heran. "Paha-dada apa? Kita nggak lagi ada di KFC."

Kagami tergelak. "Maksud gue, tadi bukannya lo ngomongin kelas sebelah? Itu lo lagi ngomongin paha-dada, kan?"

"Plis," Aomine menyipitkan matanya melihat Kagami. "Gue mesum tapi gak semesum itu. Gue lagi ngomongin kelas kita kira-kira mau bikin apa."

"O…oh." Kagami baru sadar, dia lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, berpikir.. "Rumah hantu lagi, mungkin?"

"Yeah…" Muka Aomine langsung berubah bosan. "Kita lihat aja besok Akashi pilih apa. Ketua kelas diktator macam dia."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. "Lo tau, Aomine, kalo sampai Akashi dengar lo nyebut dia diktator, lo bisa mati." Kata Kagami. Tapi yang Kagami ajak bicara malah mendengus.

"Gue gak takut sama Akashi." Tantang Aomine.

"Ah sok-sok an lo." Kagami menoyor lengan Aomine, sampai Aomine mendesis kesakitan. "Palingan besok juga lo keder."

"Lo nantang gue?" Aomine berdiri.

Kagami tertawa. "Plis, Aomine. Lo pikir gue gak tau kalo lo gemeteran gara-gara Akashi marah pas lo bolos latihan?"

Mata Aomine melebar. "Apa lo bilang?" Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Sori Akashi… gue gak ngulangin lagi Akashi. Ampun Akashi." Kagami menirukan suara Aomine, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan pura-pura gemetaran. Mata Aomine makin melebar.

"Lo… gue nggak pernah…" Aomine kehilangan kata-katanya. Mukanya merah saking kesalnya. Tapi Kagami terus menirukan Aomine sampai Aomine murka. "Awas lo, Kagami!"

Kagami tertawa histeris, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berlari ketika Aomine sudah menyisingkan lengan untuk mengejarnya.

Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti orang bodoh. Ah, tidak. Mereka memang bodoh. Buktinya, sekarang mereka sedang gulung-gulungan di tanah. Dengan kedua kepalan tangan Aomine yang berada di dua sisi kepala Kagami, menghukumnya sampai Kagami berteriak minta ampun.

Lihat mereka sekarang, kaki Aomine melingkari pinggang Kagami dengan tangan Kagami yang dikunci kebelakang membuat Kagami tidak berkutik.

"Kayak lo nggak takut aja sama Akashi." Teriak Aomine, merasa menang.

"Sori ya, gue emang nggak takut. Gue nggak kayak elo." Kagami meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian kaki Aomine yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. "_Shit_, Aomine. Lepasin gak?"

"Gak, sebelum lo minta maaf." Kuncian kaki Aomine ke pinggang Kagami malah makin erat. Kagami sampai _istighfar_ didalam hati.

"Oke, oke." Kagami menyerah. "Gue minta maaf. Lo nggak takut sama Akashi. Lo cuma gemeteran. Arggg… iya-iya sori." Kagami berteriak lagi saat Aomine mengeraskan kunciannya, membuat tangan dan pinggangnya sakit. "Sori. Ampun. Gue nyerah."

"Gak segampang itu." Aomine menyeringai.

"Apa lagi, ha? Goblok lepasin gak?" Kagami meronta lagi. Tapi sial, terbuat dari apasih kaki Aomine?

"Besok ada rapat kelas buat _bunkasai_ kan? Lo harus bolos."

"Lo gila apa?" Kagami berteriak. "Akashi bisa mutilasi gue!"

"Begitulah kata orang yang katanya nggak takut sama Akashi." Aomine makin melebarkan seringainya. Kagami mendecih. Dia kena perangkap, Aomine memang rajanya provokasi. Ya Tuhan, salah apa Kagami sampai kau beri teman macam Aomine?

"_FINE_!" Kata Kagami akhirnya. "Gue bolos! Puas lo?"

Aomine tergelak, dia lalu melepaskan tangan dan pinggang Kagami.

"Puas banget, _baby_." Kata Aomine.

"Cuih. Sumpah najis." Kagami meludah-ludah. Setengah mati kesal dengan Aomine. Tolong ya, walaupun dia _gay_ dia masih punya standart. Cowok seenak jidat seperti Aomine sama sekali bukan tipenya. Sori-sori saja.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Aomine masuk kelas dan tidak menemukan Kagami di manapun, dia sangat puas. Sambil menunggu Akashi, Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

'Ah… hidup itu indah.' Pikir Aomine.

.

"…iki. Daiki! DAIKI!"

Aomine tersentak, hampir saja wajahnya menyentuh lantai kalau dia tidak sigap untuk tegak dan menatap sekelilingya. Yang dia lihat setelahnya adalah berpuluh-puluh wajah familiar yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

Mati, Aomine! Dia pasti ketiduran di saat-saat genting.

Aomine memijat kepalanya sambil menatap kedepan kelas, berharap setengah mati kalau Akashi tidak sedang didepan—CRAP! Akashi sedang didepan! Berita yang lebih buruknya, Akashi sedang melihatnya!

"Sudah, mimpinya, Daiki?"

Sumpah, Aomine merinding. Aomine mengangguk cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum ketua kelasnya murka. Ketua kelasnya nampak terkesan, lalu melanjutkan diskusi. Aomine mengelus dadanya, lega .

"Sudah diputuskan, kelas kita akan menampilkan drama pada saat _Bunkasai_."

HE? Aomine _jaw-dropped_. Tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dipilih, kelasnya malah memilih sebuah drama.

"Terimakasih untuk Momoi Satsuki yang sudah berbaik hati mau menuliskan skenario. Untuk drama kali ini, disepakati kita akan menampilkan _Romeo_ dan _Julliette_."

_Double what_. Aomine buru-buru menoleh kearah Satsuki—yang adalah disampingnya—dan menemukan cewek berambut pink itu tengah tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kepada semua pemain yang telah disepakati, latihan dimulai lusa di Aula. Khusus untuk pemeran utamanya, latihan dimulai besok dengan Momoi Satsuki sebagai penanggung jawab." Ada jeda sekitar tiga detik sebelum Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Dan itu artinya kau, Daiki."

Mata Aomine melebar. Sekilas dia melihat tatapan kasihan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya, bahkan Kuroko menatapnya simpati! KUROKO! Bocah _expressionless_ itu! Terakhir, Midorima yang duduk didepannya berbisik pelan tentang hari sial bagi _Virgo_. Murasakibara bahkan menawarinya momogi! Murasakibara loh, yang pelit kalau soal makanan!

Aomine tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Jadi dia sekali lagi memutar kepalanya ke arah cewek _pink_ yang duduk tepat disebelahnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Satsuki sambil senyum-senyum. Aomine bersumpah, apapun itu, bukan pertanda baik bagi kelangsungan hidup Aomine.

"Katakan saja, siapa pemeran utama drama ini." Kata Aomine.

"Kamu." Jawab Satsuki mantap.

Ada jeda sepuluh detik.

Sepuluh detik yang sulit untuk Aomine mencerna.

Dia?

Pemeran Utama?

_Romeo and Julliette_?

ARG! KENAPA YA TUHAN?

"Bercanda kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Sayangnya tidak. Menyenangkan, kan? Melihatmu ber-akting itu kesempatan langka, Dai-chan. Mungkin sekali seumur hidup."

Jeda lagi sepuluh detik. Dan di detik kesebelas, Aomine segera tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan tenang setelah ini. Apalagi kalau Satsuki yang menulis naskahnya.

Kepala Aomine langsung pusing. Dia cuma ketiduran dan hidupnya sudah memburuk dalam sepersekian jam.

"Dan tahu nggak, Dai-chan, siapa pemeran Julliette nya?" Satsuki bertanya kelewat ceria. Aomine baru saja akan menyuruhnya diam ketika Satsuki menyebut satu nama yang terlalu familiar ditelinga Aomine.

Oh Tuhan.

.

Kagami baru saja mulai menghabiskan roti melon ke tigabelasnya ketika pintu atap sekolah menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan Aomine yang terengah-engah. Kagami menyipitkan matanya, lantas melanjutkan memakan roti melonnya.

"Asem Kagami! Berani-beraninya lo bolos!" Aomine berteriak frustrasi.

Kagami diam sebentar. "Ha?" tanyanya. "Bukannya lo yang suruh gue bolos?"

"Ya kalo gue tahu gue juga kena imbasnya, mending lo gak usah bolos!"

Kagami makin menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa sih lo? Lagi PMS?" tanya Kagami santai sambil mengunyah rotinya. Tapi Aomine malah menjambak-jambak rambutnya dramatis didepan Kagami. Kagami _speechless_.

"Jadi sekarang lo mulai sakit jiwa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Iya gue sakit jiwa!" Bentak Aomine. "Lo tahu, gara-gara lo… gara-gara lo…" Aomine kehilangan kata-katanya. Kagami berhenti mengunyah rotinya. Oke, sepertinya ini bener-bener serius. Kagami mulai was-was. Dia sudah khawatir sebenarnya, Akashi pasti murka.

"Oke, santai. Duduk dan lo bilang sama gue kenapa." Kagami mencoba tenang.

Aomine menurut padanya. Dia duduk menghadap Kagami dan mulai bercerita.

"Kelas kita nampilin drama buat _Bunkasai_."

"Ya terus?" tanya Kagami, tidak tahu dimana letak permasalahannya.

"_Romeo and Julliette_."

"Wew." Komentar Kagami. "Dan masalahnya?"

"Gue dapet pemeran utamanya. Karena gue ketiduran! Akashi sialan itu milih gue!" Aomine tampak depresi. "Dan lo tahu siapa penulis skenarionya? Satsuki! Dia pasti nulis adegan yang macam-macam."

"Oke. Hubungannya dengan gue?" Kagami masih tidak mengerti. Serius deh, apa masalahnya jadi pemeran utama di drama kelas? Mungkin _Romeo dan Julliette_ terlalu _cheesy_ untuk dimainkan Aomine. Tapi apa masalah besarnya, gitu loh?

"Lo Julliette nya, bego!"

"HAH?"

"Lo _Julliette_-nya."

Oke, Kagami berubah pikiran. Ini masalah besar!

"Gara-gara lo bolos, dan gue ketiduran! Gara-gara itu kita jadi pemain utama. Coba lo gak bolos dan…"

Ceracauan Aomine sudah tidak bisa masuk di telinga Kagami. Pikirannya melayang antara dua hal. Dia dan Aomine akan menjadi peran utama di drama Romeo dan Julliette, dan penulis skenarionya Momoi Satsuki. Coba katakan, apakah ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pada itu?

Kepala Kagami langsung pening.

Tolong siapapun katakan pada Kagami. Ini nggak sedang terjadi kan?

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Kirio's note :

BUAKAKAKAKK. Apa ini YA TUHAN! ANYONE PLIS TELL ME WHY I WROTE THIS MULTICHAPTER FIC?

Sebenernya, saya udah nulis sampai chapter 4 dilaptop, dan berniat menyelesaikan sampai akhir sebelum publish supaya bisa apdet berkala. Tapi akhir2 ini AoKaga-shipper indo bener2 bikin saya kesenengan. Aaaa, banyak banget fic AoKaga indo, gilak tiap hari berasa dapet supply AoKaga dari negri sendiri. Hahaha. Seneeeng banget.

Oh ya, Matthew Lush, youtuber fave nya Kagami di fic ini, itu tokoh beneran di kehidupan nyata. Dan mengutip kata-katanya : "Everytime you don't review, a gay baby turn straight! So, do it for the gaybies!"

PS. Stuck cinta AoKaga selamanya. Ultimate OTP.


	2. Romeo dan, Julio?

Disclaimer : Kalau Kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami sudah cipokan ;D Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. And The image I use as cover image isn't mine, credit to the awesome owner.

Warning : Lihat chapter satu ;)

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 2 : Romeo dan… Julio?**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Kagami mondar-mandir disekeliling ruang kelas yang sekarang kosong melompong, tampak _nervous_. Kata-kata Aomine kemarin terngiang terus ditelinganya.

"_Lo Julliette-nya, bego_!"

Dan sekarang, tepat 24 jam setelah kabar buruk itu, disinilah Kagami. Diruang kelas tidak terpakai dibagian belakang sekolahnya, dipaksa oleh Momoi Satsuki yang sekarang sedang berkeliaran memburu Aomine.

Mereka akan latihan sore ini. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa isi dari skenario Momoi. Oh, ayolah siapapun tolong sadarkan Momoi—dan Akashi yang tadi sempat mengancamnya—kalau ada yang salah di otak mereka. Maksud Kagami, kenapa harus dia?

BLAK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Disana Kagami melihat Aomine meronta-ronta dipelukan Murasakibara Atsushi, salah satu rekan setimnya yang berambut ungu. Kagami hampir tersedak, tapi Momoi yang muncul belakang sambil nyengir membuat Kagami paham.

"Memanggil sedikit bantuan." Kata cewek berambut _pink_ itu, terlihat kelewat ceria dari biasanya. Entah Kagami harus lebih ngeri pada siapa, Akashi, atau Momoi.

Raksasa ungu dengan mulut penuh momogi itu lantas menyentakkan Aomine ke salah satu kursi yang ada dipinggir kelas. "Sudah dulu ya Mine-chin. Latihan yang bagus." Katanya, lalu pamit keluar.

Kagami menatap Aomine yang balas menatapnya. Aomine tampak ngos-ngosan, wajahnya tampak trauma. Sumpah, Kagami geli. Jadi bukan salah Kagami dong kalau dia tertawa?

"Salah siapa lo kabur?" Kata Kagami disela tawanya.

"Kagami," Aomine masih ngos-ngosan. "Kalau lo setuju sama semua rencana gila ini, berarti lo juga gila."

Kagami menatap Aomine sengit. "Bukan elo yang jadi _Julliette_-ya, tahu. Harusnya ada yang lebih frustrasi daripada lo."

"Yaudah, ngapain lo setuju jadi _Julliette_? Udah bener gue kabur, eh lo mau-mau aja." Aomine sudah melupakan kalau Momoi ada disana.

Kagami menghela nafas. "Jadi gue harus kabur? Dan dikejar-kejar anak buah Akashi kayak lo tadi? Sori, tapi gue nggak mau. Gue lebih milih anteng, ikutin cara main dia. Semakin ini cepet kelar, semakin bagus."

Aomine menggeram, tahu kalau Kagami benar.

"Jadi gue seriusan harus main drama sama elo?" Aomine bertanya.

"Oh, ayolah Aomine. Main drama nggak seburuk itu. Nasib lo masih lebih mending. Gue jadi Julliette _for God's sake_! Gue jadi cewek!"

Aomine menghela nafasnya.

"Ehem, _guys_." Terdengar deheman dari arah kanan, membuat Kagami dan Aomine kompakan menoleh. "Sudah selesai membangun_ chemistry_ antara _Romeo-Julliette _nya?"

"_The Hell_, Satsuki."

Umpatan Aomine membuat Momoi tertawa. "Maksudku, kalau sudah selesai, kita bisa mulai membaca naskah."

"Naskah itu nama makanan apa? Gue nggak ngerti." Aomine menutup telinganya.

"_Seriously_, Dai-chan? Aku sudah buat naskahnya mati-matian!" Momoi belagak seperti terluka. Kagami menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Sini biar aku baca dulu," Kata Kagami mencoba untuk sopan. Momoi bersorak dan membagikan satu bendel kertas ke Kagami.

"Jadi, Kagamin, kuncinya adalah kau memahami karaktermu di naskah ini. Berarti kau harus baca sampai habis, memahami dalog-dialognya luar dalam…"

"Jadi aku harus memahami bagaimana rasanya jadi cewek?" Kagami menyela, bertanya pada si empunya naskah. Momoi terdiam sebentar.

"Sebenarnya, Kagamin... aku membuat sedikit perubahan pada karakter_ Julliette_."

Aomine tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan. Dia mendengus, dan malah mainan handphone nya. Membiarkan Kagami mengangkat alisnya heran, sendirian.

"Perubahan gimana?" tanya Kagami heran.

Momoi berdehem. "Jadi aku sadar, kalau kau jadi cewek, pasti akan kesusahan. Jadi aku mengganti nama _Julliette_ menjadi _Julio_. Dan voilaaaa, kau tidak perlu jadi cewek."

Kagami diam. Bingung.

"Jadi? Aomine yang jadi cewek?" Kagami masih tidak paham.

Momoi menggeleng. "Mm-hm. Kalian berdua cowok." Firasat Kagami langsung tidak enak.

"Ha?" Aomine mulai memperhatikan sekarang. "Maksud?"

Momoi tertawa-tawa. "Kalian tahu bagaimana bisa kisah Romeo dan Julliette itu terlarang?" Momoi bertanya. Kagami diam saja.

"Karena keluarga mereka musuhan?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Tepat." Momoi menyeringai. "Jadi bayangkan ini, teman-teman tersayangku. Bagaimana kalau yang membuat kisah mereka terlarang bukan hanya karena keluarga mereka bermusuhan. Tapi juga karena mereka sesama laki-laki?"

Aomine _jaw-dropped_. Kagami juga.

"Satsuki, lo sakit." Putus Aomine.

"Aw. Ayolah Dai-chan, ini bakalan lebih dramatis daripada kisah Romeo-Juliette. Akashi jenius banget memilih kalian jadi pemeran utama."

"Nggak, Satsuki. Gue nggak mau meranin Homo. Titik."

Kagami diam.

"Dai-chan. Kau nggak asik! Kagamin, kamu mau kan?" Momoi berbalik ke arah Kagami, yang langsung tersadar.

"Uh… aku lihat naskahnya dulu?" Kagami bertanya, Aomine menggeram.

"Kita diujung tanduk mau dijadikan homo di drama ini dan lo masih mau mikir-mikir. Serius, Kagami?"

Kagami diam lagi. Seperti dihantam sesuatu.

"Ini perintah Akashi, Aomine. Dan lo ingat soal lebih cepat selesai lebih baik?" Kagami mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Tapi nggak kalau gue jadi homo." Putus Aomine final.

"Emang homo kenapa?" Kagami bertanya agak kelewat keras, dia sampai harus mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Aomine memandangnya heran.

"Lo masih tanya homo kenapa? Homo itu menjijikkan."

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi membentak, sebelum Kagami sempat membantah apapun. Kagami mematung. "Dai-chan, kau keterlaluan. Orientasi seksual bukan untuk dicela."

"Satsuki, tolong. Gue bukan bahan untuk lo jadikan objek _fangirling_. Gue tau lo suka _Boys Love_, tapi plis."

"Ini bukan soal Boys Love! Ini soal bunkasai sekolah! Naskahnya sudah disetujui Akashi, Dai-chan. Kau mau aku bikin ulang naskahnya?" Momoi menatap Aomine murka.

"Terserah. Bikin ulang juga nggak papa." Aomine tidak peduli.

Momoi menatapnya benci. "Oke. Fine. Dari dulu kau emang nggak pedulian. Egois. Suka menang sendiri. Dakian!" Momoi berteriak sebal, kemudian berderap pergi.

"O-oi, Satsuki." Aomine _speechless_. Tapi ketika Aomine mengejarnya, cewek berambut pink itu sudah tidak ada dimanapun.

"Dan… lo bikin cewek nangis." Kata Kagami, bersandar di dinding kelas ketika Aomine masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kelas kosong yang rencananya mereka pakai untuk latihan. Aomine menghela nafas, tampak serba salah.

"Lo tau gue bukannya nggak peduli sama dia." Kata Aomine.

"Ya, ya."

"Lo tau gue udah nganggap dia kayak adik gue sendiri." Aomine tampak makin serba salah.

"Dan lo bikin cewek yang sudah lo anggap adik sendiri nangis." Tambah Kagami. Aomine menatap Kagami tidak suka.

"Lo masih nggak paham rupanya." Kata Aomine, melihat Kagami tidak habis pikir. "Kemarikan naskahnya. Gue tunjukin." Aomine mengambil bundelan kertas ditangan Kagami dan membolak-balik halamannya sampai berhenti di satu halaman. "_See_? Ini alasan gue nggak mau. Sudah gue duga adegan beginian pasti ada." Aomine memaparkan halaman itu didepan mata Kagami.

Kagami mengambil dan membacanya. Seketika Kagami langsung paham kenapa Aomine tidak mau. Kagami membacanya dalam hati.

_Romeo : "Apa yang salah dengan dua orang manusia yang saling mencintai?" (menggenggam tangan Julio)_

_Julio : "Tidak ada. Yang salah hanyalah norma. Seandainya aku perempuan mungkin…"_

_Romeo : (menyela perkataan Julio) "Aku mencintaimu, karena kamu adalah kamu. Jangan perah berfikir tentang hal yang tidak terjadi pada kita."_

_Julio : "Tapi aku…" (terhenti)_

_Romeo : (mencium Julio lembut dibibir, tidak mengijinkan Julio untuk berbicara)_

Kagami _speechless_ membacanya. Sempat Kagami mau berkata 'Wow', tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Aomine mau muntah.

"Lihat kan?" kata Aomine. "Dan gue yakin masih banyak adegan kayak gitu di lembar selanjutnya. Emang lo sanggup?" Aomine menatap Kagami.

Kagami diam sambil membaca naskah berlembar-lembar berikutnya.

Adegan pelukan, ciuman, pelukan, pegangan tangan, pelukan, ciuman lagi. Serius, Momoi? Hanya ini yang ada diotakmu? Dia mau buat drama sekolah atau film porno, sih? Okelah, dialognya keren. Plot-nya juga oke, Romeo-Julliette yang nggak mainstream. Tapi…

"Emangnya kita harus ciuman beneran?" tanya Kagami, setelah membaca-baca sekilas naskahnya sampai lembar terakhir dan menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menendang bokong Aomine yang daritadi membuat suara-suara seperti orang mau muntah.

"Lo kayak nggak tahu Akashi aja sih. Terus apa gunanya dia suruh kita jadi pemeran utama kalo nggak karna ini?"

"Karena kita harus ciuman?"

"Ya itulah pokoknya. Lo mau? Gue mah ogah. Mending bibir seksi gue nyium Mai-chan daripada elo."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya. Ingin rasanya Kagami bilang 'Sori ya, Aomine item. Biarpun gue gay, gue juga ogah nyium elo. Mending gue nyium Matthew Lush, atau model Iklan L-men. Yang jauh lebih seksi dari elo kemana-mana.'. Tapi sayangnya Kagami tidak bisa bilang. Jadi sebagai gantinya dia malah bertanya,

"Terus sekarang kita harus gimana?"

Dan itu membuat Aomine ganti terdiam. Singkatnya, mereka diam-diaman. Kagami tidak tahu berapa lama mereka diam. Tapi kemudian, Aomine menghela nafas.

"Lo sanggup?" tanya Aomine ke Kagami. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sanggup apa? Sanggup ciuman sama elo?"

Aomine memandangnya tidak suka, Kagami tergelak. "Ya sanggup jadi pemera utama drama ini." Kata Aomine lagi. Yang Kagami lakukan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dari awal gue nggak punya pilihan. Gue terima nasib aja." Termasuk nasib ciuman sama elo. Tambah Kagami dalam hatinya.

Aomine malah menggaruk kepala birunya.

"Kalo lo nggak bisa lakuin ini, _at least_ lakuin demi Momoi. Dia yang susah-susah bikin skenarionya." Tambahnya. Karena Kagami paling tahu, kalau sudah menyangkut Momoi, Aomine pasti terdiam.

Dan benar saja, Aomine menghela nafas, seperti berat hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah dua menit yang panjang, akhirnya Aomine melirik naskah di tangan Kagami dengan ragu-ragu dan sok gengsi. Rupnya kata 'demi Momoi yang lagi ngambek parah' benar-benar membuatnya berpikir.

"Siniin naskahnya." Kata Aomine.

Kagami nyengir, lalu menggeser duduknya kesamping Aomine. Mengakibatkan Aomine yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" Kagami balas menatap. "Gue cuma punya naskah satu. Kita baca barengan!"

"Hhh." Aomine menghela nafas lagi lantas menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "Kami-sama, apa salah gue." Desahnya.

.

.

Kesalahan Kagami adalah, mau-maunya dia berteman dengan Aomine. Lihat akibatnya sekarang, dia juga yang repot menemani Aomine ke rumah Momoi.

"Kenapa kita harus ngendap-ngendap dan bukannya lewat pintu depan?" tanya Kagami, setelah melompati pagar belakang rumah Momoi disusul Aomine yang baru mendarat disampingnya.

"Karena oh karena, gue tahu di pagar depan ada kamera yang terhubung ke kamar Satsuki. Dan Satsuki lagi ngambek sama gue. Dia gak bakal ijinin nyokapnya bukain pintu." Jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

"Wow." Kagami terkagum-kagum. "Lo tahu sampai segitunya?"

"Gue udah berjuta-juta kali kerumahnya. Gue udah berpengalaman." Kemudian Aomine menyikutnya, isyarat untuk terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah jendela yang menurut kesaksian Aomine adalah jendela kamar Momoi.

Kagami memutar matanya ketika Aomine mondar-mandir di depan jendela. Galau untuk mengetuk atau tidak.

Tok-tok-tok.

Akhirnya Kagami jugalah yang mengetuk, itupun setelah adu argumen dengan Aomine.

"Momoi, buka jendelanya." Panggil Kagami. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik sampai tirai jendela kamar Momoi tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perempuan berambut pink tampak terkejut. Kemudian, setelah mengetahui kalau itu hanyalah Kagami dan Aomine, dia mengangkat alisnya.

Aomine mengorek kupingnya tidak peduli yang mengakibatkan Kagami gantian menyikutnya.

"Apasih?" desis Aomine.

"Cepat bilang."

"Bilang apa?" tanya Momoi.

Aomine menatap Kagami, lalu ganti menatap Momoi, kemudian menatap Kagami lagi. Memandang Momoi, lalu Kagami lagi. Momoi lagi, dan Kagami positif menendang bokong Aomine saking kesalnya—bukan, bukan karena Kagami ingin curi-curi menyentuh bokong Aomine. Kagami itu gay yang bermoral kok.

"Satsuki." Kata Aomine akhirnya, setelah jatuh ketanah dan misuh-misuh pada Kagami. "Gue tahu lo ngambek."

Kagami memijat kepalanya. APA ITU CARANYA MINTA MAAF KE CEWEK?

Tapi toh Momoi pada akhirnya menghela nafas. "Habis kau egois. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya."

"IYA MAKANYA GUE IKUT! PUAS LO?" Bentak Aomine. Kagami sudah mau meminta maaf pada Momoi karena Aomine main bentak ketika dia melihat Momoi nyengir.

"Termasuk adegan ciuman—"

"Termasuk adegan itu. Sekarang kembali ke kamar dan berhenti ngambek. Dan jangan beritahu nyokap gue soal koleksi Mai-chan gue! Gue tahu lo rencanain itu."

Momoi tertawa tergelak, kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Dai-chan memang paling unyu. Thanks!" Momoi memeluk kepala Aomine, Kagami sampai melotot karena kepala Aomine tenggelam didalam itu. Momoi lalu berlari ke dalam dan menampakkan diri lagi dengan membawa satu bundelan kertas.

"Ini kopian naskahnya. Karena Kagamin sudah punya satu, ini buatmu. Baca yang benar ya… latihan yang benar juga. Besok harus sudah hapal _scene_ satu sampai sepuluh."

"Oi, oi." Aomine kewalahan. Kagami menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

Ah, hampir Kagami lupa sesuatu.

"Uh, Momoi? Adegan ciuman itu, harus benar-benar ciuman?" tanya Kagami. Muka Momoi langsung berseri-seri berkali lipat dari awal.

"Iya dong." Katanya. "Anak-anak kemarin juga sudah setuju. Karena kalian sama-sama cowok, jadi tidak papa." Katanya.

_Justru karena kami sama-sama cowok_. Pikir Kagami sedih dalam hati.

"Yasudah, gue sama Bakagami mau pulang. Dah!" Lalu Aomine langsung menyeretnya menjauhi jendela kamar Momoi, melompati pagar, dan keluar dari kompleks perumahan Momoi.

Mereka berjalan berdua sambil membaca naskah, tuntutan Momoi yang ingin besok sudah harus hafal sepuluh _scene_.

Oh _Kami-sama_. Mudahkanlah hidup hambamu ini. Pinta Kagami dalam hati.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk sekalian makan malam di Maji Burger. Awalnya Aomine agak trauma karena beberapa waktu lalu sempat diancam oleh kasir karena lupa membawa dompet, tapi karena Kagami menemaninya, jadi tidak masalah.

"Hidup gue berantahkan." Kata Aomine setelah menelan gigitan burger pertamanya. Mereka sudah duduk di salah satu sudut favorit mereka. Kagami mendengus medengar Aomine berkata begitu.

"Hidup lo nggak akan berantahkan hanya gara-gara drama."

"Hidup gue berantahkan karena sebentar lagi gue bakal nyium cowok."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya. "Alay lo." Ejeknya kemudian.

"Lo kok santai-santai aja sih?" Aomine menatap Kagami tidak percaya. Kagami menyeruput _cola_ nya, berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Karena gue udah pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Emangnya elo, belum pernah ciuman?" goda Kagami.

"_Wait_, lo pikir gue belum pernah ciuman?" Aomine tidak terima. Kagami tertawa dalam hati, orang didepannya ini selalu gampang dipancing.

"Kalo gitu kenapa lo takut ciuman sama gue?" Kagami menyeringai.

"_Geez_. Karena lo cowok." Tuding Aomine.

"Ha. Bilang aja karena lo takut ketahuan kalo gak bisa ciuman."

Aomine menatap Kagami tajam. "Lo tau?" katanya. "Lo bakal nyesel kalo nanti gue udah nyium elo."

"Oh, gue jadi takut nih." Kagami pura-pura memasang wajah ketakutan. Aomine langsung menyambitnya dengan kentang goreng .

"Kampret lo!" umpat Aomine.

Kagami tergelak. Walaupun diam-diam jadi dia yang khawatir.

Karena Kagami berbohong soal ciuman itu.

Kagami belum pernah ciuman.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Kirio's note**

The power of AoKaga-shipper. Love you girls! Sepertinya fic ini akan saya apdet setiap minggu, kalau ada yang mau baca :') haha.

Anyway, I love platonic sibling relationship between Aomine-Momoi. Jadi bagi yang nggak suka Momoi, ditahan ya girls. Lagipula disini Momoi fujoshi yang budiman kok, buktinya dia jodohin AoKaga. LOL.

Salam AoKaga-shipper! Keep spread the idiotic love :* they deserve more.


	3. And The Nightmare Begins

Warning and Disclaimer: lihat chapter satu ;)

Finally beta-ed by : **Insani-ty** (blessed to have her in this fic)

**Kirio's head-note** : Untuk guest yang meninggalkan review di chapter kemarin, thanks for dropping a review and read this fanfiction despite your dislike toward Momoi :) I really appreciate it (really do). Everyone has their own right to like or dislike something, and I understand your preference so Im not complaining. Tapi saya tetap suka platonic sibling between Aomine-Momoi, karena, well, Aomine being the 'big brother' is so frickin hot I couldn't help it. Hehe. Okay, cukup bacotannya. Enjoy, AoKaga-ers!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 3 : And the Nightmare Begins**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

"Kagami, camilaaaaaan!" Rengek Aomine. Iya, saudara-saudara. Aomine merengek seperti anak kecil yang perutnya cacingan.

Kagami menggerang. Sekarang jam satu pagi. Dan mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Kagami. Lebih tepatnya, kamar Kagami.

Jadi apa yang Aomine Daiki lakukan di kamar Kagami Taiga?

Alasannya ada dua, kata Aomine. Satu, dia malas pulang ke rumah. Dan dua, dia takut kalau pulang bukannya menghafal dialog, malah tidur. Jadi di sinilah Aomine, diatas kasur Kagami, selonjoran sambil komat-kamit menghafal dialog Romeonya.

Sedangkan Kagami?

Kagami duduk di pojok kamarnya, menghadap dinding. Tidak menghiraukan Aomine yang merengek-rengek minta camilan dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Oi, Bakagami! Camilan!"

Suara setan itu kembali muncul, membuat alis cabang Kagami berkedut-kedut. Tapi Kagami tetap tidak menghiraukan, dong.

"OI KAGAMI!"

"APASIH LO?" Semprot Kagami. Kali ini benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Camilan." Kata Aomine polos—atau sengaja memasang tampang polos. Kagami ingin nangis.

"Lima belas menit lalu udah gue gorengin keripik."

"Udah habis." lagi, Aomine memasang tampang polos itu. "Gue laper, Kagami." lanjutnya, masih dengan tampang sok inosen.

"Camilan gue habis." jawab Kagami ketus.

Aomine menggerang, "Tapi gue nggak bisa ngafalin kalo perut gue kosong."

"Kosong? Lo udah ngabisin seluruh camilan di apartemen gue dan lo bilang perut lo kosong?" suara Kagami meninggi, tiba-tiba bernafsu untuk melempar kursi lipatnya ke Aomine.

"Lo pikir ngafalin dialog jijik gini nggak menghabiskan banyak tenaga?" Aomine ikut meninggi.

Dialog jijik, kata Aomine. Naskah super mengharukan—minus adegan ciuman, tentu saja—dari Momoi ini dibilang dialog jijik. Kagami bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi pada akhirnya, dia keluar kamar, daripada harus menghabiskan tenaganya untuk bertengkar dengan Aomine.

"Oi Kagami, ke mana lo?"

Sayup Kagami mendengar suara Aomine setelah dia menutup pintunya. Kagami tidak repot-repot untuk menjawab. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas, minum dua teguk air dingin, kemudian berjalan ke beranda.

Angin dingin menerpa rambut merahnya. Tapi Kagami hanya diam, melihat kerlip lampu jalanan di bawah sana.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun dia tinggal di Jepang sendiri, pikirnya. Sebentar lagi dia lulus SMA. Tahun ini, adalah tahun terakhirnya di Jepang. Sebenarnya sih, Kagami ingin mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Memenangkan kejuaraan basket, sudah. Mempunyai teman-teman yang bisa mengerti dia, sudah. Walaupun Kagami malas mengakuinya, teman-teman di tim basket sekolahnya lumayan oke untuk dijadikan teman—minus Akashi tentu saja, karena Kagami masih merinding setiap menatap matanya. Tinggal satu keinginan Kagami yang belum terlaksana.

Punya pacar.

Tapi _Hell_, mencari cowok _gay_ di Jepang itu nggak semudah mencari cowok gay di Amerika. Sebenarnya Kagami bisa saja mencari cowok di klub _gay_, tapi sial, yang mulia Akashi dengan kejamnya menetapkan jadwal latihan ketat sehingga waktu Kagami untuk pergi ke klub pun tidak ada.

Benar sih, akhirnya di Tahun terakhir mereka menjabat jadi tim inti basket, mereka berhasil membawa pulang piala Winter Cup. Tapi tetap saja… nasib kejombloannya menghantui Kagami.

Ditambah dia berteman dengan Aomine.

Iya, Aomine. Kunyuk itu. Kunyuk yang menyebalkan itu. Kunyuk yang minta digaplok itu.

_Trrrt_. Ponselnya bergetar. Kagami buru-buru melihat layarnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama Kise disana.

_From Kise_

_Ciyehh… Kagamicchi berduaan sama Aominecchi. Ngapain-ssu? Latihan ciuman, ya?_

Kagami ingin membanting ponsel.

_To : Kise_

_Dari mana kau tahu?_

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, ada balasan dari Kise.

_From : Kise_

_BBM Aominecchi :3 Dia update katany__a__ lagi dirumah Julio-ssu. Ciyeh ciyeh. Romeo-Julio :3_

Kagami langsung berderap kekamar. Bersumpah kalau kali ini dia benar-benar akan melempar kursi lipatnya ke dahi Aomine.

Tapi begitu dia menjeblak pintu kamar, dia melihat kamarnya setengah mati berantakan. Tambahannya, Aomine tidak berada dimana pun. Kagami sudah mau menyumpah-nyumpah ketika dia mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandinya.

Kagami menggedor pintu kamar mandinya.

"Oi, Aho! Ngapain lo didalam? OI!" Kagami menggedor-gedor lagi.

"Apasih gue mandi!" Aomine berteriak.

"Ngapain lo mandi tengah malam, ha?" Kagami menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandinya kesal. "Dan kenapa kamar gue berantahkan? Oi, kunyuk!"

Suara _shower_ seketika berhenti. Kagami terdiam, sampai kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Aomine dengan…

Dengan…

_Holyshit!_

Aomine dengan handuk. Hanya handuk kecil tidak sampai lutut. _Top-less_.

Kagami refleks melebarkan matanya. Perut _six-pack_ itu.

Ya Tuhan, Kagami hampir ngiler.

"Kenapa, Lo?" Mendengar suara Aomine bertanya, Kagami tersadar, kemudian membuang mukanya, ke arah kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Lo… Lo apain kamar gue?" Kagami hampir gagu. Sialan, Aomine sialan! Bikin dia tidak fokus aja. Gimana-gimana Kagami ini gay. Semenyebalkan apapun Aomine, perut _six pack_ ya tetap _six pack_. Jelas Kagami agak mupeng lah.

"Oh, gue tadi nyari majalah porno, lo simpen di mana sih?" Aomine dengan santainya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kamar. "Gue gatel, habis dari tadi baca cerita homo melulu." Kemudian Aomine nungging, mencari lagi di bawah tempat tidur Kagami.

Kagami langsung memijat pelipisnya, merasa pening tiba-tiba.

"Gini, bisa nggak lo pakai baju dulu? Atau celana, mungkin?"

Aomine menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Aomine tapi kemudian seperti sadar sesuatu. "Oh, gue tahu. Lo iri sama perut gue yang _six pack_ dan segalanya."

Kagami belagak mau muntah. Aomine tertawa, lebih-lebih setelah Kagami melemparnya dengan kaos dan _boxer_ miliknya yang sedetik lalu masih teronggok di lantai.

"_Seriously, Dude_. Di mana lo simpan majalah lo?" tanya Aomine lagi setelah memakai pakaian yang dilempar Kagami—dan setelah Kagami mengelus dadanya lega.

"Gue nggak punya majalah," jawab Kagami singkat.

"Sumpah, Lo?" muka Aomine terlihat prihatin. "Lo segitu nggak punya uang buat beli majalah porno?"

"Lo nggak tahu internet, ya? Apa guna internet?"

"Tapi _man_, Lo harus tahu keseksian Mai-chan!"

"Nggak semua cowok suka Mai-chan, bego." Jawab Kagami, ketus.

"Jadi, Lo suka siapa?" pertanyaan final Aomine membuat Kagami terdiam. Kalau Kagami bilang dia suka _Matthew Lush_, Aomine bisa mati ditempat karena serangan jantung.

Tidak mau temannya mati, Kagami menyebut _random_ satu nama perempuan seksi dikepalanya.

"Miley Cirus." Kata Kagami. Aomine mengangguk-angguk. Kagami puas.

"Jadi, siapa Miley Cirus ini?"

Kagami menggeram. "Udah deh gak usah dibahas!" bentaknya. "Bukannya kita mau latihan dialog? Udah sana hafalin dialog Lo!"

"Gue udah hafal, _Man_. Cuma bagian ciumannya gue nggak kuat hafalin."

Kagami menggeram lagi, tapi kemudian berhenti ketika Aomine mulai berbicara.

"Kalau bukan karena Satsuki, gue nggak bakal mau gabung di drama konyol ini."

Kagami mengangkat alisnya, menatap Aomine yang sudah selonjoran lagi di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca dialog. Dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali Kagami mengenal Satsuki, Kagami pikir Satsuki itu pacar Aomine. Kemana-mana mengikuti Aomine, mengingatkan Aomine, bahkan memarahi Aomine. Cuma Satsuki satu-satunya perempuan yang tahan berada di dekat Aomine lebih dari seminggu.

"Heh, kunyuk," panggil Kagami, terdengar serius sampai Aomine meletakkan naskahnya dan memberi perhatian. "Lo sama Satsuki itu sebenarnya apa, sih?"

"Ha?" suara Aomine meninggi, mukanya bodoh.

"Lo sama Satsuki," ulang Kagami.

"Teman masa kecil, kan?" tanya Aomine balik. Kagami menggeleng.

"Maksud gue, gue heran aja. Lo peduli banget sama Satsuki tapi selalu ngelak kalau gue bilang suka Satsuki."

"Karena, _Dude_, gue emang nggak suka dia. Gue peduli," jawab Aomine seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia.

"Tapi dada Satsuki kan gede—"

"Jangan pernah ngomongin dada Satsuki. Dia itu udah kayak adek gue, sial!" Aomine menyumpah, kesal pada Kagami. Kagami hanya tertawa. Aomine makin curiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba lo tanya tentang Satsuki?"

Kagami diam sebentar. "Penasaran doing," jawabnya. Aomine menatap Kagami curiga.

"Oh!" Aomine menunjuk wajah Kagami seolah menemukan sesuatu. "Lo suka Satsuki!" todongnya.

"Ha?" ganti Kagami yang meninggikan suaranya. "Dapet darimana kesimpulan ngaco begitu?"

"Gue tahu!" Aomine tetap menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan raut kemenangan dan cengiran menyebalkan yang Kagami benci seumur hidup.

"Gue nggak suka Satsuki!" Bentak Kagami, melempar bantal sekuat tenaga ke wajah Aomine—yang tentu saja kena telak, membuat Aomine terjungkal sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Nggak papa lagi. Tapi kalo lo mau pacaran sama Satsuki, lo harus lulus tes gue."

"Udah gue bilang gue nggak suka Satsuki."

Aomine tidak menghiraukan elakan Kagami. Dia tetap berbicara. "Lo harus lulus tes gue karena gue nggak mau pacar pertama Satsuki payah—"

"Satsuki bukan tipe gue!" bentak Kagami akhirnya.

Aomine langsung diam. Menatap Kagami dengan aneh. Alis Aomine naik satu.

"Bukan tipe lo? Jadi tipe lo kayak gimana?" tanya Aomine, masih heran.

"Yang pasti bukan dada besar." jawab Kagami, tapi kemudian segera menyesalinya. Oh ayolah Kagami yang bodoh, mana ada laki-laki yang tidak suka dengan dada besar?

Aomine langsung memandangnya seolah Kagami itu makluk luar angkasa.

"_Man_, semua cowok suka dada besar." Katanya, makin memojokkan Kagami. Kagami panik. Dia menelan ludahnya, tapi kemudian mencoba mendengus.

"Gue nggak."

Hening.

Entah berapa detik berlalu sampai kemudian Aomine bangkit dan menggeser duduknya tepat di sebelah Kagami . Yaitu di ujung tempat tidur. Aomine masih menatap Kagami.

"Oke, sekarang lo jujur sama gue," katanya penuh keseriusan.

_Crap!_

Kagami mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Kagami goblok. Sekarang Aomine curiga dan Kagami akan segera ketahuan. Oh _Holly Hell_. Kagami ketahuan _gay_! Kagami dan mulut bodohnya.

Mau mengelak pun rasanya percuma. Kagami panik. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang-bayang Aomine bertanya '_Lo nggak gay, kan_?'.

Tapi…

"Lo belum pernah ciuman, kan?"

"Huh?" Kagami kaget. Tidak menyangka malah itu yang akan ditanyakan Aomine. Kagami kemudian melihat Aomine mengangguk paham.

"Yup. Positif. Lo belum pernah ciuman," kata cowok berambut biru itu. Ketika Kagami masih mematung karena heran—dan Kaget, Aomine melanjutkan. "Cuma laki-laki polos yang nggak suka dada besar."

"Eh, gue nggak polos!" elak Kagami.

"Cuma orang polos yang nyangkal dirinya polos." Aomine nyengir, sudah merasa menang.

Kagami benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. _Fine_, dia memang belum pernah ciuman. Tapi diolok-olok Aomine seperti itu, siapa yang rela harga dirinya diinjak?

"Lo dan sikap sok tau lo," kata Kagami menatap Aomine benci.

"Sikap sok tahu gue selalu benar, Kagami." Aomine mengangkat wajahnya songong.

"Oh, sayangnya kali ini enggak."

"Kalau gitu buktikan." Aomine menatap Kagami dengan pandangan menantang.

"Buktikan apa?" Kagami ikut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cium gue sekarang."

.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya ketika dia meminta Kagami untuk menciumnya. Yang jelas Aomine tidak menyesal begitu melihat ekspresi Kagami.

Ekspresi Kagami sekarang itu… _priceless_. Warna pipinya benar-benar sama dengan warna rambutnya. _The Hell_, saudara-saudara! Kagami Taiga _blushing_!

Aomine menahan mati-matian tawanya dalam hati. Perutnya luar biasa geli. Sudah lama dia curiga kalau Kagami memang belum pernah ciuman.

_See_? Aomine selalu benar.

Pada akhirnya Aomine tidak kuat menahan tawa. Dia kejang-kejang di kasur Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gue cuma bercanda. Gue tahu lo belum pernah ciuma—buahahahahaha." Aomine tertawa lagi ketika tiba-tiba Kagami mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Aomine dan membawanya ke atas kepala Aomine. Aomine telentang dengan dua tangan di atas. "Stop, gue bercanda. Huahahaha. Ampun." Aomine masih tertawa-tawa, tapi Kagami diam.

Wajah Kagami hanya berjarak lima seti dari wajah Aomine. Ketika itulah Aomine sadar kalau Kagami serius.

Aomine diam. Dengan dua tangan masih dikuasai Kagami.

"Hei, Lo… nggak serius, kan?" Kagami tidak menjawab. Aomine panik. "Hei!" tapi cengkraman yang bertambah kuat di pergelangan tangannya menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

Aomine makin panik. Kagami menatapnya tepat dimata.

"Lo mau ciuman?" Kagami bertanya. Aomine menelan ludah, tidak bisa berkedip. "Gue kasih," kata Kagami dingin.

Dan yang Aomine lihat terakhir kali ketika Aomine menutup erat matanya, adalah wajah Kagami yang mendekat.

_HOLLY MOTHER MARY MICHAEL JORDAN SEXY MAI-CHAN!_

Aomine menyebut semua nama yang diingatnya dalam kepala ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Aomine tidak bergerak, dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya terpejam, tidak berani sama sekali membukanya barang sesenti.

Aomine mengumpat lagi ketika bibir itu mulai mengecupnya lembut, memagut bibir atas dan bawah Aomine secara bergantian. Tapi setelah berbelas detik Kagami tidak berhenti menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu, Aomine tidak tahan membalas memagut bibir bawah Kagami. Menggigit serta mengisapnya pelan.

"_Shit_." Kagami mengumpat, melepas ciuman mereka sesaat untuk melihat Aomine yang sudah sempurna membuka matanya.

Aomine mendengus. "Dan lo nyebut itu ciuman?" sinisnya. Kagami menatapnya tidak suka, membuat Aomine mengcengkeram belakang leher Kagami, membawa kepala Kagami mendekat sampai jarak hidung mereka kurang dari sesenti. Aomine kemudian menyeringai. "Gue cuma ngajarin lo sekali, jadi perhatikan baik-baik."

Itu dan Aomine sukses mengganti posisi mereka. Kagami telentang dengan punggung menempel kasur ketika Aomine menyerang bibirnya. Melumatnya penuh, memagut, mengisap, menjelajah semua lekuk bibir Kagami sampai tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Hmpph." Suara desah Kagami membuat Aomine ingin tertawa, berpikir kalau Kagami tidak berdaya oleh pengaruhnya.

Tapi Aomine salah.

Aomine lupa, yang sedang diciumnya ini adalah Kagami Taiga. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mau kalah darinya. Jadi ketika Kagami mulai membalas ciumannya, Aomine menyeringai. Semakin menyeringai ketika Kagami membalas menggigit dan mengisap bibir bawah Aomine.

Aomine menjilat bibir Kagami, dan ketika Kagami membuka bibirnya, Aomine memaksa lidahnya masuk. Kagami terengah, terkejut. Tapi kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas Aomine seolah tidak takut.

_Sweet merciful Lord_.

Dalam seumur hidup Aomine ciuman dengan perempuan, tidak ada yang pernah membalasnya dengan seantusias ini. Ketika detik berubah menjadi menit dan Aomine tidak bosan untuk mencium laki-laki di bawahnya, Aomine mempertanyakan kewarasannya dan bersyukur setengah mati ketika Kagami melambatkan tempo mereka.

Ciuman yang awalnya ganas berubah menjadi kecupan kecil dan berhenti sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri dengan terengah, masih menatap satu sama lain.

"Wow." kata Aomine ketika nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Dia duduk tegak, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Kagami masih di posisinya, telentang sambil mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Lo cepet belajar," kata Aomine lagi.

"_Shut up_." Hanya itu balasan Kagami.

Yang Aomine tidak tahu adalah, malam itu ia mengubah segalanya dalam hidup Kagami.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

**Kirio's foot-note**

Walau mereka mungkin nggak baca, tapi saya pengen berterimakasih kepada author AoKaga fave saya : **weirdgrammar**, **deadpool-kun**, **Squatta**, **Kryzanna**, **Daughter of Vayu**, , **monochormevelyn**, **fabledheart**, **DeathByMegane**, **dwindling flame**, **Aomine**, **Bexara**, dsb. Hiks. Selama setahun setengah ini mereka-mereka yang men-supply kebutuhan AoKaga saya. Mereka itu dewi banget ;~;

Dan makasih untuk review, fave, follows dan segala bentuk feed-back lainnya babes! Keep spread our gaybies' idiotic love! They deserve more! :') and I love all of AoKaga-shipper (and it means I love you all!) karena saya berasa menemukan sodara sejiwa seraga yang sama-sama cinta AoKaga (halah). Seeya next sunday!


	4. Unspoken Confession

Disclaimer and Warning : Lihat chapter satu ;)

Finally beta-ed by : **Insani-ty** (she did her job wonderfully! Yaaay for her!)

**Kirio's head-note** : mungkin setelah chapter ini humor nya agak… berkurang karena sudah masuk ke plot? :) hope you don't mind it. Dan, enjoy!

* * *

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 4 : Unspoken Confession**

**By kiriohisagi**

* * *

Pernah tidak kalian merasa sendiridi tengah keramaian?

Aomine pernah. Saat ini, di ruang kelas yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang sok sibuk mengurusi _bunkasai _sekolahnya yang sudah tinggal sekitar tiga minggu lagi.

Aomine menopang dagu di salah satu bangku di depan kelas, menatap Kagami—yang sedang membaca naskah—dengan malas. Tidak mempedulikan betapa ramai dan kacaunya seisi kelas.

"Hei, Kagami!" panggil Aomine. Kagami tidak mendengarnya—atau pura-pura tidak mendengar, nggak tahu deh. Sudah dua hari ini Kagami mendiamkannya. Dan Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ini sudah dua hari dan mereka belum latihan dialog sama sekali. Lima menit lagi Akashi akan me_review_ semua perkembangan pemain sekaligus latihan bersama, nggak lucu kan kalau mereka dimutilasi Akashi hanya karena nggak hafal dialog?

"Kagami! Serius oi, gue takut Akashi ngamuk nih."

Lagi-lagi Kagami diam.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya, mulai kesal. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Kagami dengan serius. Aomine tahu kenapa Kagami marah. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan acara '_nggak sengaja cipok-cipokan'_ di kamar Kagami beberapa malam sebelumnya. Tapi masa itu salah Aomine?

"Perasaan, Lo duluan deh yang nyium gue. Kok jadi Lo yang marah? Bukannya gue yang harusnya marah?" Kata Aomine belagak menguap.

Tapi Kagami malah menggebrak meja, "Nggak usah banyak bacot, deh!" Bentaknya. Aomine berjengit kaget, lalu mengelus-elus dadanya. Bukan karena takut dengan bentakan Kagami, tapi karena dia dibilang setan. Heloooo, si ganteng yang eksotis ini dibilang setan? Kagami pasti bercanda.

Lagipula, Kagami kerasukan apa, sih? Toh itu cuma ciuman.

_"Iya, Aomine goblok, mungkin bagi elo itu hanya sekedar ciuman. Tapi _guess what_? Itu ciuman pertama Kagami! Wow. Selamat! Ciuman pertama Kagami ternyata sama elo! Dan lo masih bertanya kenapa Kagami marah_"

Aomine mengibaskan kepalanya kaget. Kok rasanya barusan ada suara-suara aneh yang mengusik kepalanya, ya? Apa itu yang dinamakan alam bawah sadar? Deddy Corbuzier sih pernah bilang kalau seseorang yang tidak merasa bersalah, ketika melakukan kesalahan, alam bawah sadarnya secara tidak langsung akan tetap merasa bersalah. Apa mungkin itu?

Oh, dan jangan tanya kenapa Aomine bisa kenal Deddy Corbuzier.

_Anyway_, itu nggak penting. Yang penting adalah… kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Oi! Oi, Bakagami!" Aomine memanggil Kagami, tapi Kagami hanya mendecih dan keluar kelas.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya Aomine benar-benar harus meminta maaf.

"Oke, gue minta maaf," kata Aomine menyerah ketika dia sudah sejajar dengan Kagami."_See_? Jarang-jarang seorang Aomine minta maaf," tambahnya.

Tapi Kagami masih diam, sama sekali tidak melihat Aomine dan malah berbalik ke lorong menuju kamar mandi.

Aomine hampir menendang tong sampah saking kesalnya. Tapi dia menahan diri. Karena selain masih menyayangi kakinya, dia juga takut Kagami makin ngambek karena Aomine kehilangan kendali.

Pikir, Aomine! Pikir! Apa yang membuat Kagami kembali bicara lagi padamu?

"Kalau lo masih diem dan menolak bicara, terpaksa gue cium lagi, nih." ancam Aomine akhirnya, membuat Kagami berbalik dan makin menatap Aomine bengis. Alis cabangnya sampai terangkat tinggi sekali.

"Lo kira lucu?" suara Kagami terasa dingin dan menusuk. Aomine sempurna terdiam.

"Ke-kenapajadi lo yang marah, sih?" Aomine sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa gue nggak boleh marah?" tanya Kagami balik.

"Karena nggak ada yang dirugikan?" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan berani, mulai merasa heran atas semua tingkah konyol Kagami yang sama sekali tidak Aomine paham. "Kita berdua cowok, apa yang lo permasalahkan?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Kagami menelan ludahnya, lalu menggeleng lelah.

Di dalam kepalanya, Kagami rasanya ingin teriak-teriak frustrasi. Apapun lah, menjedot-jedotkan kepala biru jelek itu ke tembok kek, apa kek. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Aomine. Karena dia tidak tahu kalau Kagami _gay_.

Iya lah. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu betapa waktu itu—saat Aomine _fucking_ Daiki menciumnya—dada Kagami berdetak-detak serasa mau meledak. Tentu saja Aomine tidak tahu apa yang Kagami lakukan setelah itu, ketika mendapati bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya 'bangun' dan mengharuskan Kagami untuk menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di kamar mandi dekat dapur untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

Dan untung Aomine sama sekali tidak curiga soal itu. Coba kalau Aomine sadar, sudah jadi apa Kagami sekarang?

Bukan berarti Kagami suka dengan Aomine. Hanya saja, sebagai remaja laki-laki yang _gay_ dan sehat jasmani rohani, melihat bodi sebagus Aomine, jelas Kagami… kau tahulah, nafsu, merasa 'anu-anu' dan sebagainya. Padahal Aomine ini temannya.

Sekali lagi, TEMANNYA.

Dan berpikiran kotor soal teman sendiri itu bukan hal yang oke.

ARG! Kagami makin frustrasi!

"Oi, _Baka_, lo nggak papa, kan? Udah maafin gue, kan?" suara khawatir Aomine menyadarkannya.

Kagami menghela nafasnya lagi, tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

"Gue nggak papa, oke? Gue cuma lagi _badmood_. Mending sekarang lo balik ke kelas sebelum Akashi murka," kata Kagami pelan. Aomine sampai harus memandanginya dengan heran."Gue entar nyusul," kata Kagami lagi.

Tapi Aomine masih ragu. Dipandangnya Kagami yang sudah siap-siap mau meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kalo lo ada masalah dan butuh cerita, gue dengerin, oke?" pertanyaan Aomine tidak dijawab oleh Kagami. "Kita temen, kan?" lanjut Aomine.

Sempat Aomine melihat Kagami terdiam sebelum ia mendorong Aomine menjauh.

"Yeah," kata Kagami pelan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Aomine yang berdiri sendirian di depan pintu kamar mandi selama lebih dari dua puluh detik untuk kemudian berbalik ke kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, Aomine merenung. Berpikir tentang sikap aneh Kagami selama beberapa hari ini. Karena, hei, selama hampir tiga tahun dia berteman dengan rambut merah bodoh itu, baru kali ini Kagami begini.

Bohong kalau Aomine bilang dia tidak peduli. Karena walaupun mereka lebih sering bertengkar dan saling memaki, Kagami itu temannya. Teman yang sering Aomine ajak yang paling mengerti dia. Teman yang sejajar dengannya. Teman yang mau mendengarkan ocehan Aomine tentang keluarganya, cewek-cewek yang Aomine goda, Satsuki yang ngamuk, dan…

Tunggu…

Aomine sadar tentang sesuatu.

Selama ini, selalu saja Aomine yang bercerita tentang apapun pada Kagami. Pernah sekali dua kali Kagami cerita soal teman-temannya di Amerika. Tapi selain itu, Kagami tidak pernah cerita soal masalah keluarganya, cewek yang mungkin disukainya saja sekali tidak pernah. Padahal tiap detik Aomine selalu merecoki Kagami dengan 'Cewek itu anu banget ya.''Eh tante-tante itu anunya agak anu yah.' Dan sebagainya.

Satu kenyataan membuat Aomine terhenyak.

Aomine… walaupun sudah tiga tahun dia berteman dengan Kagami, dia hampir tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Dan Aomine berani menyebut dirinya teman Kagami?

_Hell yeah_.

"Mine-chin jangan melamun," suara Murasakibara menyadarkannya. Aomine mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat teman-temannya sudah berkerubung di depan kelas dengan bangku-bangku yang telah diarahkan rapi ke belakang. Dengan Akashi yang duduk bersedekap di depan papan tulis, siap memimpin _briefing_ pra-latihan siang ini.

Aomine buru-buru bangun, sebelum Akashi melemparkan sesuatu padanya dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dengan Akashi sebagai _center_. Di ujung matanya, dia melihat Kagami sudah kembali dan bergabung di sebelah Midorima yang membawa sesuatu seperti _action figur_ Anime—mungkin itu _Lucky Item_nya hari ini, siapa tahu? Tiap hari _Lucky Item_ yang dibawanya kan semakin absurd.

Duduk melingkar seperti ini, membuat Aomine punya kesempatan untuk menatap teman sekelasnya satu-satu. Hampir satu tahun dia menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Akashi sebagai ketua kelas memang cukup merepotkan, tapi jauh lebih merepotkan ketika teman se-tim basketnya juga satu kelas dengannya—minus Kise yang entah kenapa menjadi satu-satunya yang terlempar ke kelas lain.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Aomine, se-_absurd_ apapun teman satu tim basketnya, mereka tetap temannya. Tiga tahun menjadi rekan satu tim basket membuat mereka menjadi semacam satu kesatuan yang sebenarnya tidak terpisahkan. Akashi sekalipun, walaupun semua orang takut padanya, Aomine tahu Akashi hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi mereka. Karena Akashi peduli pada mereka dengan caranya sendiri –yang kadang sebagian orang tidak paham. Termasuk Aomine.

Tapi Kagami, dia berbeda.

Kagami mengerti Aomine tidak hanya dalam hal basket. Jadi melihat Kagami sekarang menghindari pandangannya dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Midorima, membuat Aomine benar-benar _stress_.

Mungkin dia memang salah. Dia bukan teman yang baik bagi Kagami, kan?

"Daiki!" suara absolut Akashi membuat Aomine sadar dan menegakkan punggungnya seketika.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang baru saja aku tanyakan?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan memicing kearahnya.

_Crap! _Batin Aomine dalam hati. Kok dia tidak kapok-kapoknya sih, mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan mengacuhkan Akashi? Tupai saja nggak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Tadi kau tanya…" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ketara sekali kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang Akashi bicarakan. Aomine sudah pasrah, ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Akashi bertanya perkembangan hafalan dialog setiap orang. Ya kan, Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"NAH ITU DIA! Baru gue mau ngomong begitu!" teriak Aomine, lalu melirik Kagami bermaksud berterimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Tapi Kagami ternyata tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Suasana langsung hening, tapi kemudian Akashi sebenarnya, tapi karena Akashi jarang tersenyum, mungkin saja ini pertanda bagus.

"Jadi, Daiki, bagaimana perkembangan hafalan dialogmu?"

Aomine berusaha nyengir tapi langsung gagal. _Mood_-nya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk nyengir.

"Lumayan sih."Jawabnya kemudian."Gue—maksud gue—aku dan Kagami sudah beberapa kali latihan berdua di kamarnya,"katanya sesopan mungkin.

Itu dan pekikan para gadis terdengar di Satsuki didalamnya. Aomine melirik Kagami dan Kagami _facepalmed_.

Sial, Aomine salah lagi, nih?

Dan seakan masih belum cukup buruk, Satsuki mengambil alih semuanya.

"Nah, yuk kita masuk _scene_ waktu Ayah dan Ibu Romeo bilang ke Romeo kalau dia mau dijodohkan dengan cewek," katanya manis.

Dan saat itulah, baru Aomine tahu kalau yang akan menjadi ayah dan ibunya dalam drama super tidak jelas ini adalah Midorima dan Kuroko—yang akan didandani menjadi perempuan. Ini menjelaskan kenapa kemarin Takao merengek-rengek minta pindah kelas ke sini karena ingin menjadi Ibu dari Aomine.

_Geez._

Aomine sebenarnya sudah lama curiga dengan Takao. Berbulan-bulan lengket dengan Midorima dan mengikuti Midorima ke mana-mana, jelas semua curiga kalau Takao itu homo. Nah, kalau begitu hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil, kan? Kenapa yang menjadi tokoh utama dari drama homo-an ini malah dirinya dengan Kagami yang jelas-jelas _straight_?

Sangat merepotkan.

Lebih merepotkan lagi ketika menyadari kalau seluruh dialog sudah dibacakan dan diperagakan oleh masing-masing anak di kelasnya dengan amat baik dan menyisakan satu dialog ciuman yang dia lakukan bersama Kagami.

"Ini beneran harus ciuman, nih?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi, menatap Momoi dan Akashi memelas, lalu melirik Kagami yang lebih tertarik pada naskahnya. Karena, terakhir kali Aomine mencium Kagami, Kagami ngambek selama berhari-hari padanya—dan masih ngambek sampai sekarang. Jadi, jelas dong, Aomine tidak mau ambil resiko dengan mencium Kagami lagi sejago apapun Kagami dalam berciuman-_uhuk-uhuk_.

"Ini masih _reading_ naskah, Dai-chan. Ciumannya nanti-nanti saja dulu," kata Momoi membuat Aomine luar biasa lega.

"Kalian latihan saja ciuman yang benar," kata Akashi mengangkat sebelah bibirnya keatas. Meski samar, Aomine bisa melihatnya.

_Damn that Akashi_! Dia benar-benar menikmati kesengsaraan Aomine.

"Memangnya sampai di mana perkembangan ciuman kalian?" tanya Momoi lagi, bagai menumpahkan bensin _premium_ di dalam api.

Aomine langsung nyut-nyutan. Dia langsung tahu kalau sisa siang ini akan tidak indah sama sekali.

.

.

Berjam-jam setelahnya, Aomine menghela napas di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Dia baru pulang saat matahari sudah akan tenggelam.

Berita baiknya adalah, latihan siang tadi berjalan tanpa pertumpahan darah atau penampakan gunting Akashi. _Boss_-nya itu tampak lumayan puas dan semua berjalan dengan adem ayem. Tapi berita buruknya adalah, Kagami masih ngambek padanya.

Dan sekarang Aomine sangat sengsara.

Coba ini, Aomine lagi sangat-sangat bernapsu untuk _one-on-one_.Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya _one-on-one_ malah tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Apa yang harus Aomine lakukan?

.

.

Apa yang harus Kagami lakukan

Kagami mondar-mandir di kamarnya dari setengah jam lalu. Sekarang jam lima sore dan harusnya dia dan Aomine sudah bertemu untuk latihan adegan entah keberapa. Tapi, _fuck_, yang benar saja. Kagami tidak bisa!

Aomine sialan itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya sejak… sejak itulah pokoknya!

Bukan karena Kagami jadi suka Aomine. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Aomine masih semenyebalkan dulu dan Kagami tidak segampang itu jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Hanya saja, itu ciuman pertama Kagami. Dan Aomine jago ciuman. Dan tubuh Aomine terasa hangat saat Kagami menyentuhnya. Dan Aomine seksi. IYA. Aomine seksi. Kagami tidak akan pernah bohong soal itu. Aomine seksi dan itu salah Aomine. Sekarang Kagami tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dan, apa? Mana mungkin Kagami bisa latihan drama yang jelas-jelas mengharuskan dia dan Aomine dekat-dekatan?

Bagaimana kalau Kagami tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine? Bagaimana kalau Aomine sadar kalau Kagami 'tertarik' padanya? Bagaimana kalu Aomine—oh _God_, bagaimana kalau Aomine tahu kalau Kagami _gay_ dan mulai menjauhinya? Aomine itu temannya! Sudah tiga tahun mereka berteman dan sumpah demi kolor Matthew Lush sekalipun, Kagami tidak mau kehilangan Aomine.

Mungkin kata-kata 'tidak mau kehilangan' terdengar terlalu _cheesy_, huh? Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Semenyebalkan apapun Aomine, seperti yang sering Kagami bilang, Aomine lah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dia.

Kagami makin panik. Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Aomine. Dan caranya adalah…

Caranya adalah… caranya adalah…

Kagami makin mondar-mandir sampai kepalanya pusing.

Caranya adalah…

Dan satu ide melintas di kepalanya.

Kagami harus cari pacar.

Ya!

Kagami cuma kepikiran tentang Aomine karena Aomine lah yang menciumnya pertama kali. Kalau Kagami punya pacar, dia pasti akan cipokan dengan pacarnya. Dan… dia akan jadi biasa saja dengan mereka pasti akan bisa terselamatkan.

Ya, _Kami-sama_! Betapa jeniusnya makhlukmu ini!

.

.

Aomine ingin memukul tembok. Menendang kursi. Mencolok-colok papan tulis dengan kapur. Apapun lah agar rasa kesalnya hilang. Sekarang sudah resmi lima hari sejak Kagami mengacuhkannya. Dan Kagami sama sekali tidak datang ke latihan sore mereka—yang omong-omong Momoi beri judul sebagai 'Latihan Pembangunan _chemistry_ antara Romeo dan Julio'.

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencium Kagami dan cowok berambut merah _crimson_ itu sudah tidak mau menyapanya. Apa salah Aomine, ya Tuhan? Toh pada akhirnya mereka juga akan ciuman karena tuntutan drama.

"Dai-chan," suara Momoi menyadarkan lamunan depresi Aomine. Aomine menoleh dan melihat Momoi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Dia nggak datang lagi," kata Aomine.

"Tadi siang aku sudah mengetes Kagami dan dia sudah hafal semua dialognya."

"Tapi dia nggak datang lagi, Satsuki!" kata Aomine lagi. Entah harus merasa marah atau sedih. Momoi yang awalnya duduk di salah satu bangku kini berdiri dan berjalan untuk kemudian duduk bersila di samping Aomine, yang adalah tepat di depan papan tulis.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kagamin?" tanya Momoi, membuat Aomine memutar matanya dan makin ingin menendang-nendang sesuatu. Berita buruknya adalah, dia bahkan tidak tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan yang bagaimana dengan Kagami. Kagami hanya mendiamkannya. Mereka tidak bertengkar atau apapun itu.

"Dai-chan?" suara Momoi terdengar lagi di telinga Aomine. Dan Aomine tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

Sepanjang yang Aomine tahu, Kagami tidak pernah marah pada siapapun. Dia, walaupun keras kepala dan gampang mengamuk pada Aomine, sebenarnya selalu memandang positif pada segala hal. Dia gampang memaafkan. Dia gampang melupakan kesalahan orang lain. Dia tahan dengan Aomine yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Aomine menghela napasnya, lantas menatap Momoi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Gue ini… brengsek, ya?" tanyanya. Momoi mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Aomine tidak berkata apapun lagi, Momoi menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Oke, Dai-chan, ini serius!" katanya."Memanya, kau apakan Kagamin?"

Aomine menelan ludahnya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, ekspresi Kagami yang mengacuhkannya terbayang di kepala Aomine.

Kemudian Aomine sadar. Aomine rindu padanya.

.

.

Kagami tidak tahu tindakannya ini benar atau tidak. Dengan celana _jeans_ dan _t-shirt_ hitam, Kagami memasuki salah satu klub yang belum pernah diakunjungi. Sebuah klub di _nichoume_, salah satu distrik tempat semua orang yang seperti Kagami berkumpul.

Suara hingar-bingar musik menyerang gendang telinga Kagami begitu dia memasuki klub itu. Kagami menutup matanya sebentar, tapi wajah Aomine malah terbayang di kepalanya.

Sudahlah, persetan dengan Aomine. Malam ini dia akan mencari pacar dan kembali berlatih drama dengan tenang keesekoan harinya.

Kagami mengangguk dan menegakkan kepala. Berjalan menuju bar untuk duduk di salah satu kursinya sambil menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan padat yang penuh dengan laki-laki. Mulai seumurannya sampai pertengahan empat puluhan

Kagami mengangkat salah satu bibirnya ketika menemukan satu dua orang yang menurutnya lumayan, tapi kemudian menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang mengajaknya turun untuk menari Kagami baru sekitar limabelas menit Kagami duduk disitu.

Oh, kalau saja ada laki-laki yang mirip dengan Matthew Lush, pikir Kagami. Matthew Lush itu sempurna, kalian harus tahu! Wajah yang mulus, bibir yang penuh dengan tindik di kanan kiri, mata yang bulat indah dan menyipit sempurna ketika tertawa,… dada yang bidang, otot perut yang keras, rambut biru cepak, kulit yang coklat sempurna—WOI TUNGGU WOI!

ITU MAH AOMINE!

_Wah sialan, parah banget nih! _Kagami nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya wajah sempurna Matthew Lush berganti menjadi Aomine di pikiran Kagami. Kagami positif gila! Dia harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar, atau _one-night-stand_—ah yang mana sajalah, Kagami tidak peduli! Pokoknya bayangan Aomine bisa cepat hilang dari kepalanya.

Saat itulah Kagami menangkap sosok familiar di matanya, mirip dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam sempurna yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia sedang duduk sendirian sambil menyesap minuman yang baru dia pesan dari _bartender_. Wajahnya tampak campuran bosan, sedih, dan kesepian.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin bahwa itu benar-benar teman satu sekolahnya. Karena, seingat Kagami, teman satu sekolahnya yang mirip dengan laki-laki itu adalah seorang _annoying_ yang kerjanya tidak berhenti cengar-cengir dan mengikuti Midorima.

Tapi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengannya, dan si rambut hitam sempurna itu melebarkan matanya, Kagami tidak jadi ragu.

_Holly Hell_. Cerca Kagami.

Itu kan, Takao?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Kirio's foot-note**

Ini edited version. Maaf ya, versi yang sebelumnya loh banyak typo aku nggak tahu kenapa padahal pas di word bener, tapi pas dimasukin kesini banyak kata yang hilang. Feel stupid waktu aku baca ulang. Maaf buat yang baca sebelum ini dan terganggu banget dengan susunan kata belepotan susah dibaca. Huhu. Dan enggak, saya nggak mairing-in Kagami sama Takao kok sumprit.

Again, terimakasih atas reviews, faves, follows dan feedback dalam bentuk apapun. I do love you!

See ya next sunday. Dan keep spread our gaybies' idiotic love. They deserve more!


	5. Wake Up, Feeling!

Warning and Disclaimer : lihat chapter 1 ;)

**Kirio's head-note** : Chapter kemarin nggak tahu kenapa banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Udah diedit berkali-kali sih, jadi yang kemaren baca pas belum diedit, maaf jadinya sangaaaat annoying. Merasa bodoh banget waktu dibaca ulang. Anyway, enjoy!

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 5 : Wake Up, Feeling!**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

Malam itu di kamar kediaman Aomine, Aomine mondar-mandir dari pojok utara ke pojok selatan. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menitan dia seperti itu. Kadang-kadang dia berhenti sebentar untuk duduk di kasur dan mengumpat-umpat sendiri, kadang dia juga curi-curi memandang ponselnya. Kalau kata Satsuki sih, kelakuan macam begini tanda-tanda orang galau.

"Nggak lah! _The Great_ Aomine Daiki nggak akan pernah galau karena apapun atau siapapun!" Aomine ingat dia berteriak seperti itu pada Satsuki. Tapi kicep saat Satsuki mengingatkannya akan si Ebi, Udang peliharaannya yang mati saat dia umur tujuh tahun.

_Fine_, Aomine pernah galau karena Ebi. Dia mengakuinya. Tapi selain itu, nggak pernah! Apalagi galau karena si idiot Kagami Taiga—yang omong-omong sudah mengacuhkannya selama lima hari.

Lebih parahnya, si idiot itu hari ini sama sekali nggak bisa dihubungi. Jangankan mengangkat teleponnya, membalas satu emailnya pun tidak. Padahal Aomine sudah membubuhi _email_nya dengan ancaman serta doa macam _'gue sumpahin lo jomblo seumur hidup kalau nggak bales email gue'_ dan sebagainya.

Tapi semua tetap nihil. Dan itu yang membuat Aomine gala—maksud Aomine frustrasi sendirian di kamarnya tanpa kabar apapun dari si rambut merah.

Menghabiskan sepuluh detik setelahnya dalam hening, Aomine bermaksud mengetik email entah keberapa-nya untuk Kagami. Tapi sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerak jemarinya.

"Kalau kamu mau keluar dari rumah ini, jangan bawa-bawa Daiki!" suara histeris Ibunya memecah hening. Aomine melebarkan matanya, lalu berdiri dan berderap keluar kamarnya. Dia kemudian turun ke ruang makan hanya untuk melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang melakukan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering mereka lakukan : bertengkar.

"Kamu pikir siapa yang selama ini membiayai sekolah Daiki?"

Aomine menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia sudah direpotkan oleh segala tingkah ajaib Kagami, dan sekarang bertambah dengan ini.

"Oh, hanya karena kamu membiayai sekolah Daiki lantas kamu berhak membawanya dari rumah ini? Daiki itu anakku! Aku membesarkannya sementara kamu sibuk kesana kemari main perempuan!"

"Siapa yang main perempuan?"

"Kamu kira aku nggak tahu?!"

Aomine memijat kepalanya yang sakit tiba-tiba. Mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling berteriak di depan muka masing-masing membuat telinganya sakit. Aomine tidak pernah tertarik tentang masalah orang tuanya. Biasanya kalau mereka bertengkar, Aomine akan naik ke kamarnya, memasang head-set dan menghabiskan waktu _email_an dengan Kagami. Atau kalau teriakan Ibunya sudah menjadi-jadi, Aomine akan menelepon Kagami dan curhat masalah cewek yang baru dikencaninya kemarin.

Tapi sekarang?

Aomine menggeleng saat Ibunya makin berteriak-teriak histeris. Kadang Aomine malu pada tetangganya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama Aomine menulikan telinganya untuk mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya yang makin lama makin bertambah serius?

"Aku capek!" teriakan final Ibunya melayang dan menampar dada Aomine, membuatnya sakit.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Waktu untuk kedua orang tuanya bercerai, maksud Aomine. Karena bukan hanya Ibunya yang sudah capek, Aomine juga. Jadi lebih baik sekalian saja, kan?

Yang Aomine tahu setelah itu, kakinya bergerak. Membawa tubuhnya berlari menjauh dari rumah. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, orang tuanya bahkan tidak sadar kalau Aomine pergi.

.

.

"Menarik," kata Kagami menyeruput _coke _yang baru dia pesan dari bartender. "Jadi ternyata bukan gue satu-satunya yang _gay_ di Teikou."

Takao tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

"_My_, _my_, Kagami. Biar gue kasih tahu sesuatu." Takao mencondongkan tubuhnya, mulutnya hanya terpaut jarang sesenti dari telinga Kagami. "_Gaydar_ lo masih butuh diasah," katanya kemudian, membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang dan buru-buru menarik diri.

"_Gaydar_?" tanya Kagami nggak mengerti.

Takao mengangguk gembira. "_Gaydar_, Kagami. Contohnya, gue selalu curiga kalau lo gay."

"Dan darimana lo tahu?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya, makin heran. Perasaan Kagami, dia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan mencurigakan deh.

"_Gaydar_." kata Takao lagi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Uhh, oke. Jadi Gaydar ini nama makanan atau apa? Kagami masih nggak nyambung.

"Lo tahu Furihata Kouki kelas E? Dia gay. Lo tahu Koganei-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai yang lulus tahun lalu? Mereka juga gay. _Basically_, gue tahu siapa aja yag gay di Teikou."

Kagami mulai tertarik. "Jadi Gaydar ini… semacam Gay radar?"

"Nah!" Takao menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami kelewat ceria. "Kita para gay selalu punya intuisi untuk menemukan gay lainnya. _Gaydar_ lo cuma belum terasah." katanya lagi.

"_Okay_…" kata Kagami, meneguk _coke_ nya lagi, merasa kalau ruangan ini mulai sedikit panas.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya. Tadi, pertama kali dia menemukan Takao, ekspresinya benar-benar membuat Kagami bingung. Dingin, kosong, tanpa senyum, benar-benar bukan seperti Takao. Baru ketika melihat Kagami, senyumnya merekah dan kembali menjadi Takao yang _annoying_.

"Jadi, lo jomblo?" tanya Kagami, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang terlalu personal. Bukan salah Kagami dong, ekspresi Takao di awal benar-benar mengingatkan Kagami akan ke-ngenes-annya sendiri. Kagami tahu betapa susahnya jadi jomblo.

Takao menyeringai. "Apa nih? Mau PDKT sama gue?" tanya Takao, Kagami sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Nggak menyangka malah itu yang ditanyakan oleh Takao. Enggak, saudara-saudara. Se-lumayan apapun Takao, Kagami nggak mau pacaran dengan teman satu sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ng—nggak." Jawab Kagami cepat sebelum Takao berpikir macam-macam. "Maksud gue, kalo lo tau siapa aja yang gay di Teikou, kenapa selama ini gue nggak lihat lo ngedeketin cowok selain… selain—Oh God," ekspresi Kagami berubah _horror_. "Jangan bilang Midorima juga…"

"Nggak." Kata Takao memotong perkataan Kagami. Dan Kagami melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi kosong dan dingin Takao. "Shin-chan bukan gay." katanya. Kemudian sadar dan mencoba tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Midorima bukan gay sama sekali nggak membuatnya sedih.

Satu kenyataan menampar Kagami. Senyum sedih Takao membuat Kagami menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, Lo suka Midorima." Kata Kagami. Mendengarnya, Takao tertawa.

"Sejelas itu ya?" tanya Takao. Kagami mengangguk. "Sedih banget ya gue, dengan nggak tahu malunya gue ngikutin dia kemana-mana. Palingan hampir seluruh sekolah tahu kalo gue suka Shin-chan."

"Well, kebanyakan sih ngiranya lo cuma hobi bikin Midorima kesel. Termasuk Midorima sendiri."

Takao tertawa lagi. Membuat Kagami makin pintar membedakan yang mana tawa bahagia, yang mana tawa sedih.

"Nasihat dari gue, Kagami. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta sama cowok _straight_."

"Yep." Kagami setuju. Karena jatuh cinta sama cowok _straight_ itu sama seperti jatuh cinta pada artis terkenal. Nggak mungkin berbuah manis. Kagami sudah tahu dari dulu.

"Lo harus hati-hati sama Aomine." tiba-tiba Takao berkata lagi, membuat Kagami entah keberap kalinya malam ini mengangkat alis. Ini kenapa Aomine kunyuk itu dibawa-bawa, coba?

"Dia _straight_." Lanjut Takao. Seketika, Kagami paham.

"Gue nggak suka sama dia, tenang aja. Dari dulu semua tahu gue sama dia cuma temenan."

"Oh, yea. Dan lo ngeliatin perut Aomine sampe segitunya waktu ganti di loker."

Sumpah, Kagami hampir tersedak lagi. Jadi ini yang dinamakan _gaydar_? Tajam sekali gaydar si Takao, kalau begitu.

"Ya kan, ngeliatin perut bukan berarti suka. Lo coba lihat perut dia dan bilang ke gue kalo dia nggak seksi." Kagami membela diri. Karena memang benar, kok. Aomine emang seksi dan segalanya, tapi bukan berarti Kagami jadi suka dia. Ingat, Kagami gay yang bermoral.

"_Got your point_." Takao ngakak. "Aomine emang seksi, sih. Dan gue salut lo tahan temenan sama dia tiga tahun tanpa tergoda buat yang IYA-IYA sama dia."

Kagami memucat, kemudian dia benar-benar merasa nggak pantas mendapat sanjungan dari Takao. Karena… oh, karena, dia sudah ngelakuin yang IYA-IYA dengan Aomine. Dan sekarang dia lagi kepikiran setengah mampus. Dan omong-omong, Kagami baru teringat alasan utamanya datang kesini.

Dia kan mau cari pacar!

"Ah, parah nih!" umpat Kagami tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan mencari dimana kamar mandi. Dia butuh menyegarkan kepalanya sebelum dia melanjutkan mencari pacar atau apapun itu,

"Gue ke kamar mandi dulu." kata Kagami, sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Takao.

.

.

Aomine benar-benar sudah gila. Ini jam sebelas malam. Dan tahu kemana kaki membawanya? Kedepan Apartemen Kagami. Bagian terbodohnya adalah, Kagami bahkan tidak sedang ada di apartemennya. Aomine tahu karena pintunya terkunci rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lampu menyala. Karena tidak mungkin Kagami tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan.

Kagami itu penakut, tahu. Habis lihat film Sadako saja, dia sebulan nggak berani nonton TV. Takut Sadako muncul dari TV, katanya. Minggu pertama malah TV nya dia hadapkan ke jendela, katanya supaya kalau Sadako keluar dari sana, bisa langsung nyungsep ke tanah.

Aomine terkekeh mengingat tingkah konyol Kagami. Tapi kemudian dia merasa sangat bodoh. Lelah berdiri, Aomine lalu duduk bersandar di pintu apartemen Kagami, menyelonjorkan kakinya dan merogoh ponsel. Tapi tetap, tidak ada satu _email_ balasan pun dari Kagami.

Aomine menatap ponselnya nanar tanpa berkedip. Berharap kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu, nama Kagami muncul disana. Tapi berapa lamapun Aomine menatapnya, tetap nihil.

Aomine menghela nafas. Disaat Aomine butuh Kagami, Kagami tidak memedulikannya. Karena mungkin Aomine pantas menerimanya. Karena mungkin dia sendiri tidak pernah mau repot-repot memikirkan Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah mau tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah bertanya apa Kagami baik-baik saja.

Apa itu yang dinamakan teman?

Berapa kalipun Aomine bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, jawabannya masih tetap tidak.

'_Gue lagi di depan apartemen. Gue butuh lo. Lo kemana malem-malem gini?'_

_Itu adalah email terakhirnya yang dikirim pada Kagami. _ Tapi setelah lima belas menit tidak mendapat balasan, akhirnya Aomine menelepon Kagami lagi. Berharap kali ini Kagami mengangkatnya, karena, demi apapun di dunia, Aomine ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kagami untuk minta maaf.

"Halo?" suara seseorang yang bukan Kagami menyapa telinga Aomine. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu memastikan kalau dia tidak salah sambung.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Aomine dingin, tidak suka ponsel Kagami ada di tangan orang lain. Tapi orang yang di seberang malah tertawa.

"Aomine ya? Ini Takao. Kagami lagi di kamar mandi. Nanti gue sampaikan sama dia kalo—"

_Tuuut. Tuuut._

Aomine mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

Kagami bersama Takao.

Itu yang bisa Aomine simpulkan. Dan, helo… ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Sejak kapan mereka berteman, ha?

"_Fuck._" Aomine menyumpah. Dia meninju lantai yang dingin sampai buku-buku tangannya sakit. Tapi Aomine tidak peduli.

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Berapa kali Kagami harus mengumpat 'Sial' sampai dia puas?

Kata-kata Takao masih terngiang di telinganya. _"Tadi Aomine menelepon, loh. Gue bilang lo lagi di kamar mandi"_

Itu dan Kagami mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat berpuluh-puluh email Aomine yang tidak sempat Kagami baca.

_14.00 PM_

_Gue tau lo marah. Jadi beri kesempatan gue untuk minta maaf, oke? Pulang sekolah barengan ya?_

_15.06 PM_

_Ei, Baka. Lo dimana? Gue telepon nggak diangkat-angkat. Lo, baik-baik aja kan? Gue pulang sendiri nih. Capek nunggu._

_17.58 PM_

_Kagami, tau nggak? Harga burger di Majiba turun, loh. Padahal gue ada rencana nraktir elo. Eh lo malah ngilang. Rugi!_

_19.03 PM_

_Kok nggak diangkat sih? Gue sumpahin jomblo seumur hidup lo! Tau rasa!_

_20.39 PM_

_Bakagamiiii, soriiiii. Nggak lagi-lagi deh gue nyumpahin lo jomblo seumur hidup. Jangan makin ngambek dooong. Angkat telpon gue dooong._

Dan banyak email-email lainnya. Tapi satu email yang membuat kaki Kagami berlari secepat kilat menuju ke Apartemennya. Email yang dikirim Aomine 45 menit lalu.

_22.54 PM_

'_gue lagi di depan apartemen. Gue butuh lo. Lo kemana malem-malem gini?'_

Bunyi emailnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kagami untuk tahu kalau Aomine tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Aomine Daiki, adalah orang paling angkuh yang pernah Kagami kenal dalam hidupnya. Jadi Aomine Daiki, bukan seseorang yang mau mengakui kalau dia membutuhkan orang lain. Dan seorang Aomine Daiki, tidak akan bilang dia membutuhkannya kalau dia sedang baik-baik saja.

Jadi Kagami berlari dan berlari, membuatnya sampai di depan Apartemennya kurang dari setengah jam sambil terengah. Hanya untuk mendapati kalau Aomine tidak sedang berada disana.

Kadang Kagami merasa ngeri ketika dia menyadari betapa dia mengerti semua tentang Aomine Daiki. Seperti sekarang, ketika kakinya secara refleks membawanya ke sebuah lapangan tempat mereka biasa _one-on-one_, dan tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Aomine tengah _mendribble_ bola disana.

Yang bisa Kagami lihat dari sini adalah pungung Aomine yang bergerak untuk melompat dan melakukan _formless shoot_. Kagami terdiam, meresapi momen itu sampai matanya perih karena tidak berkedip.

Aomine terlihat kesepian.

.

.

Angin dingin menerpa Aomine yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, tapi dia tidak berhenti _mendribble_ bola untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke ring.

Aomine selalu benci bermain basket sendirian. Karena main basket sendirian mengingatkannya pada saat-saat sebelum dia bertemu Kagami. Saat tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melawannya. Saat semua lawannya keburu menyerah sebelum bertanding dengannya. Saat teman satu timnya bermain basket tidak untuk bersenang-senang. Saat Aomine tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang mencintai basket seperti Aomine mencintai permainan itu.

Sampai Aomine melihat Kagami bermain basket di suatu siang.

Rambut merah itu mendribble bola dengan seringai yang menyilaukan. Dengan sekali lihat, Aomine langsung tahu, bahwa dia telah menemukan seseorang yang mencintai basket sebesar dirinya.

Kemudian seseorang itu menjadi temannya. Orang yang paling mengerti dia. Orang yang paling bisa membuatnya lupa pada semua pertengkaran-pertengkaran memuakkan kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang selalu membuat Aomine tertawa.

"Hei." Sebuah suara yang amat familiar terdengar lembut di telinga Aomine. Aomine menggeleng, merasa berhalusinasi. Tapi ketika sebuah tangan berkulit putih merampas bola basket dari tangannya dan melemparnya ke ring, Aomine tahu dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

Kagami ada di depannya. Berdiri, menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Mulut Aomine separuh terbuka. Beribu kata ingin diucapkannya. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar kaku. Dia tidak pernah tahu… bahwa melihat Kagami lagi, akan sebegini melegakan.

Jadi Aomine tidak peduli pada mulutnya yang terasa kaku. Dia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Melakukan apapun yang tubuhnya mau.

Dan tubuhnya, ternyata memilih untuk memeluk Kagami Taiga. Tangan Aomine melingkari Kagami, membawanya mendekat dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kagami. Memeluknya erat, takut kalau dia melepaskannya, Kagami menghilang lagi.

"Aku kangen padamu, bodoh." Kata Aomine, pelan. Suaranya sengau seperti ingin menangis. Ketika Kagami balas memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Aomine, Aomine memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf." kata Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk.

.

.

Dan itu adalah saat Kagami sadar, di tengah kerlip bintang ini, dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Dia… jatuh cinta dengan Aomine Daiki.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

**Kirio's foot-note :**

Setelah chapter ini, saya hiatus bentar ya. Sampai bulan Mei awal. Soalnya mau fokus UTS dulu. Karena, percayalah, mahasiswa Farmasi yang lagi UTS itu tingkat stress nya memuncak banget T~T Jaa. Sampai ketemu di Bulan Mei minggu pertama. Tapi saya gak berhenti untuk baca fic AoKaga indo dooong ;D ayo girls, yang hobi bikin fanfic, bikin fic AoKaga lebih banyaaaak. Sesama AoKaga-shipper harus saling men-supply *halah* haha. Ditunggu! *muahh*

Dan again, makasih atas semua feedback, baik reviews, faves, dan follows. AAAAA. Baca review dari kalian selalu bikin saya senyum. Keep spread AoKaga's idiotic love babes ;) Sumpah saya seneng banget setiap baca kalau fic ini bikin yang awalnya gak suka AoKaga jadi suka T.T huhu, karena mereka berdua emang deserve more love. Thanks ya babes udah baca!


	6. Blows The Light Out

Disclaimer : Lihat chapter satu ;) Yang penting ingatlah, kalo kurobasu punya saya, Aomine dan Kagami pasti udah nikah dan punya anak—yang omong-omong ngingetin saya kalo saya punya niatan bikin MPreg!AoKaga. KYAAA! xD Oke, enjoy!

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 6 : Blows the Light Out**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

Ada yang salah dengan Aomine.

Kagami berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang sibuk mengecat pernak-perik untuk _bunkasai_. Pelajaran belum di mulai, dan jam kosong memang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya untuk mempersiapkan _bunkasai_.

Mau tidak mau, pikirannya melayang ke email-email Aomine kemarin malam, tepat saat Kagami baru pulang dari lapangan tempat mereka-ehem-berpelukan.

Sial!

Kagami menghabiskan semalaman untuk mengenyahkan adegan kemarin malam dari otaknya. Tapi hanya butuh satu kalimat dengan nama Aomine di dalamnya untuk membuatnya ingat kembali.

.

.

"_Maaf," katanya. Suaranya serak, begitu dekat di telinga Kagami. Mereka berpelukan sampai… entah, hanya langit yang tahu. Yang Kagami ingat, setelah dia mengangguk dan balas memeluk Aomine, Aomine malah terkekeh pelan._

"_Apa?" tanya Kagami, melepas pelukannya, menatap Aomine dengan curiga._

_Aomine menggeleng, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas, lalu melihat Kagami yang masih terheran-heran._

"_Dua orang cowok, berdua doang malem-malem, pelukan di tempat sepi," Ujar Aomine, raut wajahnya geli. "Kalo ada yang lihat, mati aja gue." Lanjutnya._

_Kagami mendengus, kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Aomine._

_Disela tawanya, Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan dirinya merasa takjub. Karena, ketika harusnya sebuah pelukan membuat semuanya menjadi rikuh, Aomine malah tetap menjadi Aomine. Aomine yang idiot. Aomine yang ceplas-ceplos dan asal ngomong tanpa dipikir. Aomine yang sialnya… Kagami suka._

"_One-on-one yuk?"_

_Kagami cengo mendengar pertanyaan Aomine yang tiba-tiba._

"_Sekarang?" tanya Kagami, melihat sekeliling lapangan yang sepi. Suara jangkrik pun tidak ada. "Ini jam sebelas malam, bego." Desis Kagami, mengingatkan Aomine jangan-jangan dia lupa waktu._

"_Ya, terus? Apa hubungannya jam sama one-on-one?" tanya Aomine pura-pura bingung._

_Kagami nyengir._

"_Nggak ada hubungannya, sih." Ujarnya. Dan Kagami setengah mati ingin tertawa. _

_Kemudian terjadilah. Berlari, mendribble bola, fokus pada satu sama lain, dunia milik mereka. Yang hanya mereka yang tahu._

_Ketika setengah jam kemudian mereka selonjor kelelahan di samping lapangan, senyum sudah tidak bisa dihapus dari wajah mereka. Beberapa menit pertama mereka habiskan untuk mengatur nafas, beberapa menit setelahnya dalam diam._

_Kagami yang pertama kali memecahkan hening itu._

"_Jadi, lo kenapa?" tanyanya, lebih memilih untuk mengikat tali sepatu daripada menatap Aomine._

"_Kenapa apanya?"_

"_Email lo. Butuh gue kenapa?"_

_Hening._

"_Hoi, Aho!" panggil Kagami. Tapi Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas. Dia kemudian menatap Kagami lekat-lekat, sampai Kagami bersumpah tidak akan pernah melihat wajah Aomine langsung seumur hidupnya._

"_Gue boleh nginep apartemen lo, gak?"_

"_Hah?" Kagami heran. Mukanya terlihat bodoh._

"_Nginep apartemen lo. Ayah Ibu gue… yah, lo tau lah." Katanya, mengibaskan tangan._

"_Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kagami._

"_Yep. Dan gue bosen." Lanjutnya. "Makanya. Gue nginep, ya?"_

"_Dan besok lo bolos sekolah, gitu? Lo kan gak bawa apa-apa ke apartemen gue…" kata Kagami, menolak secara halus._

"_Bolos sehari aja kan gak papa…"_

"_Yakin?" tanya Kagami. "Bukannya lo takut Akashi murka kalo lo bolos?"_

"_Rese lo." Aomine menatap Kagami tidak suka. "Lo tega sama gue?"_

_Kagami menutup matanya, menghela nafas, lalu membukanya lagi. Kalau Kagami tidak sedang dalam keadaan butuh untuk menata perasaannya, mungkin Kagami akan menjawab iya. Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat._

"_Gue temenin lo malam ini, oke? Lo bisa telpon gue. Tapi lo harus pulang. Besok kita masih sekolah."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Gue janji bakal temenin sampe lo tidur kayak biasanya. _Deal_?" paksa Kagami. Yang akhirnya dijawab oleh geraman 'iya' dari Aomine._

.

.

Daaaaaan, begitulah sisa malam kemarin.

Kagami langsung menutupi mukanya sendiri, berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong kelas yang ramai. Ingat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Mereka _email-emailan _sampai jam tiga, kalau ada yang mau tahu. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting yang Kagami sendiri bingung intinya apa. Kebanyakan sih, Aomine yang memaksanya cerita. Soal keluarganya lah, soal Amerika lah, soal aktris luar Negri selain Miley Cyrus yang menurut Kagami _seksi _—yang sumpah ingin Kagami jawab dengan Matthew Lush, Adam Lambert, atau Andrew Scott. Tapi karena takut Aomine kena serangan jantung, dengan berat hati Kagami jawab dengan Naya Rivera.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Intinya adalah, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Aomine.

Tidak setiap hari Aomine bertanya hal pribadi tentang Kagami. Biasanya, Aomine yang cerita atau mengeluh padanya. Baik tentang keluarganya, tante-tante di sebelah rumahnya, Momoi yang ngomel melulu, atau tentang apapun.

Bukan sebaliknya seperti sekarang.

Jadi apa yang membuat Aomine tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Loh, Kagami?" suara seseorang menyadarkan Kagami. Dan ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia mendapati Takao sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sapu di tangan kiri. Sepertinya kelas Takao sedang kerja bakti membersihkan kelas.

"Eh?" Kagami kaget. "Kenapa lo disini?"

"Karena ini depan kelas gue?" tanya Takao heran.

"Oh," Kagami tersadar untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian dia merasa bodoh. Sebelum ini, dia memang mau kekelas Takao untuk berbicara sesuatu. "Gue emang mau ke kelas lo, sih."

"Awwww. " Takao memekik tiba-tiba. "Memutuskan untuk PDKT sama gue ya?"

"Gak lah, gila lo!" Kagami membentak. Was-was, dia menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Siapa tahu ada yang mendengar pekikan Takao barusan.

Tapi untunglah, kebanyakan teman Takao sedang berada di kelas.

Takao yang melihat Kagami panik, langsung tertawa keras-keras.

"_Easy_." Kata Takao, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami. "Jadi kenapa? Mau curhat ya?" lanjutnya.

"Ap-curhat?! Nggak lah!" Kagami mengelak.

Kagami kesini cuma mau menghindari Aomine. Bukan karena dia sedang dalam pertengkaran sesi kedua atau apa dengan idiot itu. Cuma, yaaah… tahulah, Kagami takut salah tingkah.

Salah tingkah?

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kagami ingin menangis. Sejak kapan dirinya jadi seperti cewek-cewek abege labil yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertama?

"Lo nggak papa?" tanya Takao, sok kuatir. Kagami cuma menghela nafas. "Oh, iya! Shin-chan udah dateng belum? _Lucky item_nya hari ini apaan? Liatin nggak?" dan Takao langsung berubah hiperaktif sedetik kemudian. Kagami sampai ngeri. Hilang sudah segala beban pikirannya soal Aomine.

"Lo… update soal _Lucky Item_ Midorima?" tanya Kagami, horror.

"Iya dong!" Takao menjawabnya kelewat ceria. "Kemarin _Lucky Item_nya boneka penguin! Gila, _cute_ banget kan?" mata Takao berbinar-binar.

"Errr," Kagami _speechless_. Dia mengamati Takao dari kepala sampai kaki. "Gue kok… nggak ngerti definisi lo soal _cute_, ya?" Kata Kagami akhirnya. Ya kalo yang di bilang _cute_ itu Darren Criss, Kagami masih paham. Tapi ini Midorima. Jelas Kagami bertanya-tanya soal kewarasan cowok di depannya, lah.

"Ah, selera lo kan rendahan. Wajar sih." Takao mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat alis Kagami naik.

"Sori ya, Aomine nggak rendahan." Kata Kagami tegas.

"Hah? Aomine?" tanya Takao. Wajahnya terlihat heran.

Kemudian hening.

"…"

"…"

HOLYCRAP! KAGAMI KECEPLOSAN!

Wajah Kagami memucat. "Maksud gue—"

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan bicaranya, mata Takao keburu melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Kagami, lo…" kata Takao. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memucat. Dia kemudian menyeret Kagami ke sudut di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat. Semua kerlingan nakal Takao ketika membicarakan Midorima barusan, lenyap tak bersisa.

"Jadi?" tanya Takao seperti meminta penjelasan. Kagami kicep, sibuk memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ketika Kagami tak kunjung menjawab, Takao berbicara lagi.

"Kayaknya baru belasan jam yang lalu kita bicarain soal bahaya jatuh cinta dengan cowok _straight_?"

"Gue nggak tahu, oke?" kata Kagami frustrasi. "Kejadiannya tiba-tiba."

"Cerita!" perintah Takao, mukanya benar-benar serius.

"Jadi," kagami menghela nafas, bersiap untuk bercerita. "Lo ingat saat kemarin gue tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Yeah, saat gue bilang gue ngangkat telepon Aomine?"

"Tepat. Jadi, gue ketemuan sama Aomine," kata Kagami, menahan nafasnya entah karena apa.

"Dan?"

"Waktu itu jam sebelas dan kami ketemu di Lapangan tempat kami _one-on-one_ pertama kali. Gue rasa itu karena, lo tahu, suasananya. Dia meluk gue dan—"

"Aomine meluk elo?" tanya Takao nggak percaya. Kagami mengangguk. "_For God's sake_?" tanya Takao lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat nggak percaya.

"Gue nggak akan stress kalo dia nggak meluk gue dan bilang—_err_—kangen gue," Kagami terbatuk sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Yah, cerita sebelum itu nggak penting, sih." Sebelum Takao bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine bilang begitu padanya.

"Yakin dia straight?" Takao sangsi.

"Seratus persen straight." jawab Kagami cepat-cepat. Merasa ngenes.

"Jadi intinya lo suka Aomine?" tanya Takao lagi.

Kagami tidak menjawab.

Bukan karena Kagami tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi karena Kagami takut mengakuinya. Dia takut setelah dia menyuarakannya dengan jelas di depan orang lain, Kagami akan sadar kalau perasaannya benar-benar nyata.

Seumur hidupnya, Kagami tidak pernah merasa di butuhkan orang lain. Ayah-Ibunya memang sangat menyayanginya, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk menjalankan perusahaan mereka di Amerika. Kagami hanya merasa sangat dimanja, bukan dibutuhkan. Sampai kadang Kagami bertanya apa guna dirinya disana.

Itu yang memutuskan Kagami pergi ke Jepang. Sendirian, demi mencari sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan di Amerika. Ayah-Ibunya sama sekali tidak keberatan, tahu. Kagami berharap mereka sedikit menentangnya. Tapi alih-alih menentang, mereka malah membelikan Kagami sebuah apartemen dan membiayainya setiap bulan.

Kagami merasa tidak dibutuhkan.

Jadi Kagami benar-benar pergi ke Jepang. Dan Kagami menemukan sesuatu di sini.

Basket, teman-teman satu timnya—yang walaupun absurd, tetap mendukungnya dengan cara mereka masing-masing—, dan juga Aomine.

Dan berada di pelukan Aomine kemarin malam, saat Aomine merengkuhnya seakan tidak mau melepasnya, Kagami sadar sesuatu.

Bahwa dibutuhkan oleh seseorang, ternyata sebegini membahagiakan.

"Oke, gue anggep lo beneran suka sama Aomine." Kata Takao ketika Kagami tidak kunjung menjawab.

Kagami langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dan belum sempat Kagami menjawab apapun, Takao berbicara lagi.

"_Welcome to the Club, Dude_!" katanya, menepuk pundak Kagami simpati.

"Club apa?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Klub pecinta cowok _straight_?" Usul Takao, melebarkan cengiran. Kagami memutar matanya.

"Gue tebak anggotanya cuma dua: Lo dan gue."

Takao tertawa keras-keras. Kagami mungkin tidak sadar, tapi barusan dia mengakui suka Aomine walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Siapa bilang?" Takao menyeringai nakal. "Furihata kelas E, inget?"

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang berkali-kali mencoba ikut tes untuk masuk Tim Basket Teikou tapi selalu gagal, tergambar di kepalanya.

"Uhh, ya, gue inget." Kata Kagami menerawang, kemudian menatap Takao kembali. "Dia suka siapa, emang?" tanyanya.

Takao menggeleng. "Oh, percayalah, lo nggak bakal mau tahu." Katanya, menepuk punggung Kagami demi meyakinkannya.

Kemudian Takao mulai bercerita tentang _Shin-chan_-nya lagi. Bagaimana Takao bertemu dengannya, bagaimana dia jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana _Shin-chan_-nya membuat hidup Takao berubah… Kagami hanya mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tapi ketika Kagami sadar kalau senyum yang dikenakan Takao terasa amat palsu, Kagami menernyitkan keningnya.

"Lo nggak capek?" tanya Kagami.

"Hah?" tanya Takao tampak tidak paham.

"Pura-pura ceria, pura-pura ketawa, pura-pura nyengir." Kata Kagami, menyebutkannya satu-satu.

Takao diam. Semua senyum dan cengirannya hilang. Sebagai gantinya, dia menatap Kagami tepat di manik mata.

"Kalau gue berhenti pura-pura, apa Shin-chan bakal suka gue?" tanya Takao, serius. Kagami meneguk ludah, merasa tidak enak tiba-tiba.

"Nggak sih."

"Jadi apa fungsi dari gue berhenti berpura-pura untuk baik-baik aja?" tanyanya lagi.

Kagami terdiam.

"Gue tahu ini menyedihkan. Tapi hubungan gue dan Shin-chan nggak kayak hubungan elo dan Aomine," Kata Takao. "Aomine temen lo. Tapi Shin-chan, dia siapa gue?" tanya Takao entah pada siapa. "Kalau gue nggak ganggu dia duluan, dia mungkin nggak akan tahu ada manusia bernama Takao Kazunari di dunia." Kata Takao lagi.

Kagami tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kata-kata Takao seperti masuk jauh di dalam kepalanya.

"Dia benci gue karena kepura-puraan gue yang selalu bahagia di depan dia, gue tahu." Takao menerawang. "Tapi gue lebih pilih dibenci, daripada dia nggak kenal gue sama sekali." kata Takao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami hati-hati.

"Karena setidaknya, nama gue masih ada di otaknya. Walaupun sebagai orang yang dia benci."

Kagami sempurna tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sori." Kata Kagami pada akhirnya.

Takao tertawa. "_Never Mind_." Katanya, sudah kembali menjadi ceria. "Gue udah kasih peringatan kalo suka sama cowok straight itu nggak enak, jadi… kalo nanti ada apa-apa, lo bisa kok curhat ke gue." Kata Takao tersenyum.

"_Thanks_." Kata Kagami, ikut tersenyum. Karena Kagami tahu, senyum Takao kali ini bukan senyum pura-pura.

.

.

"Papa tahu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Satpam tetangga bilang, Romeo anak kita ketemuan lagi dengan anak musuh besar kita." Kuroko membaca dialognya dengan wajah sangat datar.

"Apa? Si Julio itu? Tidak bisa dibiarkan-nodayo."

"CUT!" suara dingin Akashi membuat Kuroko dan Midorima terdiam. "Tetsuya, ekspresimu kurang. Dan Shintarou, berhenti menambahkan 'nodayo' di setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Itu tidak ada di dialog. Mengerti?"

Kuroko dan Midorima menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa sangka bermain drama akan sebegitu sulitnya?

"Ulang sekali lagi. Kita masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sampai pelajaran dimulai."

Tepat ketika itulah Aomine masuk ke kelas. Dia menguap lebar dan celingak-celinguk hanya untuk menemukan Kagami tidak ada dimanapun. Hanya tersisa seonggok tas nya di pojokan ruangan.

Lagi?

Kemana si Kagami bodoh itu?

Jangan-jangan Kagami ngambek padanya lagi? Jangan-jangan Kagami tidak mau bicara lagi? Jangan-jangan—

Cukup! Apa coba yang dipikirkan Aomine? Mereka kan sudah baikan kemarin malam!

Dan bukan salah Aomine kalau pagi ini dia berharap Kagami menunggunya dikelas, kemudian Aomine akan mengajak Kagami _one-on-one_ sore ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Aomine punya sebuah misi penting sejak Kagami mendiamkannya kemarin. Di sepanjang waktu yang membuatnya depresi itu, Aomine sadar kalau dia tidak tahu apapun soal Kagami. Makanya, demi menjadi teman yang baik dan budiman, Aomine punya sebuah misi untuk mencari tahu soal Kagami. Dan Aomine ingin melaksanakan misinya pagi ini juga. Tapi alih-alih menemukan Kagami, _crimson_ itu malah tidak ada dimanapun.

Aomine bersungut-sungut meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Kagami. Aomine lalu berputar-putar untuk bertanya ke teman sekelasnya.

"Lo tahu Kagami?" Nihil.

"Eh, Kagami kemana ya?" Nihil juga.

"Tadi lo dipamitin Kagami nggak, dia mau kemana?"

Dan tidak satupun temannya tahu kemana Kagami pergi. Makin kesal, akhirnya Aomine berjalan ke arah pintu, dan berpapasan dengan Murasakibara yang membawa… err, beng-beng, chitato, slay-olay, momogi dan entah apa lagi.

"Eh, lo tahu nggak Kagami kemana?"

Murasakibara yang sedang mengisap-isap lollipop, segera mengeluarkan lolipopnya dari mulut.

"Kaga-chin, ya?" tanya Murasakibara tampak berpikir. "Tadi sebelum ke kantin aku lihat dia sedang bicara berdua dengan Taka-chin di depan kelasnya. Sekembalinya aku dari kantin, mereka sudah hilang." Kata si rambut ungu itu.

Aomine mau tidak mau mengangkat tinggi alisnya.

Dengan Takao lagi?

Kok…?

Aomine buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Kagami _email_.

_08.51 AM_

_Lo dimana, _baka_? Sepuluh menit lagi masuk, nih._

Dan tidak sampai semenit, Kagami membalasnya.

_08.51 AM_

_Otw kelas._

Hanya itu.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya. Bukannya dia berharap jawaban yang gimana-gimana sih. Tapi tetap saja, masa jawabannya cuma singkat begitu?

Ah, yang lebih penting, kenapa Kagami sedang bersama Takao?

Ini sudah kedua kalinya.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat kelas berbunyi. Aomine sudah siap-siap menggeret Kagami ke kantin untuk misinya ketika sebuah suara yang membuatnya kesal melengking dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai, Shin-chaaan!"

Takao Kazunari melambai-lambai ke arah Midorima yang wajahnya langsung memucat. Adegan Takao menganggu Midorima memang sudah jadi adegan rutin di kelas ini. Aomine dan semua penghuni kelas sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Tidak jarang Takao menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini demi menemani Midorima yang jarang ke kantin karena membawa bekal.

Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa Aomine begitu sebal dengan Takao. Cengirannya jauh lebih mengesalkan dari biasanya.

"Shin-chaaan, maaf ya hari ini aku nggak bisa menemanimu makan bekal bareng!"

Homo.

_Definitely_ Homo.

Si Takao, maksud Aomine.

"Hmph. Siapa yang ingin kau temani-_nodayo_." Kata Midorima dingin, membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aww, shin-chan malu-malu tapi mau deh! Iya deh, bercanda. Sini kutemani."

"Tidak butuh!"

Dan setelahnya, Aomine sudah berhenti mendengarkan percakapan bodoh itu. Dia teringat sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan ke Kagami. Jadi dia berbalik kesamping, menemukan Kagami yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Eh, Kagami. Jadi gue udah sercing di gugel soal yang kita bicarain kemaren." Aomine membuka pembicaraan. Kagami berbalik, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Pembicaraan yang mana? Kita bicarain banyak hal, bego!" semprotnya. Aomine tertawa. Menikmati Kagami menyebutnya bodoh, bego, atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan idiot.

"Itu, si Naya Rivera yang kata lo seksi." Kata Aomine melebarkan cengirannya. "_Man_, gue download foto-fotonya sampe ratusan! Kali ini gue harus akuin selera lo dan… hoi, lo denger gue nggak sih?" Aomine kesal sendiri karena Kagami bukannya mendengarnya malah menatapnya kosong.

"Hah? Iya gue denger. Selera gue kenapa?" tanyanya, seperti tampak tidak tertarik lagi.

"Lo kenapa sih? Ini gue lagi bicarain soal Naya Rivera. Katanya lo suka dia?" tanya Aomine.

"Yah, gue suka kok. Seksi ya, dia?" tanya Kagami, seperti tidak yakin dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke belakang Aomine.

Aomine berbalik dan menemukan Takao yang sedang melirik ke arahnya.

Apa-apaan mereka ini!

"Lo kenapa sih sama Takao?" desis Aomine, nadanya kesal.

"Hah? Kenapa apanya?" Kagami tampak kaget.

"Itu tadi barusan, lo ngapain ngelirik dia?"

"E-emang gue ngelirik dia?" Kagami gagu.

Sialan!

Aomine gondok.

Sepanjang siang, dia tidak mau mengajak Kagami bicara lagi. Untung sore ini Aomine ada rencana mengajak Kagami _one-on-one_, setidaknya masih ada sesuatu yang bisa Aomine tunggu.

.

.

Tapi rupanya Aomine salah.

Di hari yang sama, dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya di sepanjang perjalanan, Aomine menenteng bola basket dan berhenti tepat di depan Apartemen Kagami.

Dengan percaya diri yang menguar, dia mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali. Tidak butuh waktu semenit bagi empu apartemen untuk membukanya. Tapi yang tidak diduga oleh Aomine adalah, tampang terkejut Kagami waktu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eh? Ngapain lo?" tanya Kagami kaget.

Aomine mendengus, merasa orang di depannya benar-benar bodoh. Apa bola basket ditangannya nggak cukup menjelaskan mereka mau apa?

"_One-on-one _lah, apa lagi, bego?"

"Emang kita udah janjian?" tanya rambut merah di depannya. Aomine makin kesal.

"Emang kita butuh janjian?" balas Aomine.

"Ta… tapi," Kagami berhenti sebentar, seperti bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskan kepada Aomine.

"Tapi apaan?" Aomine makin tidak sabar.

"Gue udah ada janji sama seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Aomine. Tidak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Sori. Sumpah. Lagian kita kan nggak janjian sore ini…" dan blablabla, Kagami menyampaikan berjuta-juta alasannya.

Kagami _fucking_ Taiga. Aomine sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang. Lagipula, janji apa yang lebih penting daripada one-on-one dengan Aomine Daiki ini?

.

Kagami merasa tidak enak hati saat melihat Aomine di pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya sangat kecewa.

"Tapi kan…" Aomine terbata.

"Atau lo mau cerita sesuatu?" tebak Kagami. "Orangtua lo baik-baik aja kan? Kalo misal ini soal orang tua lo, gue bisa batalin janji gue, kok." Kata Kagami. _Lagipula_, janji pergi ke klub dengan Takao—menghabiskan waktu untuk melupakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, kata Takao—bukan hal yang begitu penting. Jadi Kagami bisa kapan saja membatalkannya, demi Aomine…

"Nggak, kok." Kata Aomine pelan, lalu menghela nafas. Tampak benar-benar kecewa. "Gue cuma mau _one-on-one._ "

Kagami mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Ketika Aomine masuk ke apartemennya dan minta ijin untuk numpang minum, Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk saja sambil menutup pintunya.

"Lo ada janji sama siapa sih?" tanya Aomine sambil meneguk susu langsung dari kartonnya.

Biasanya Kagami akan memarahi Aomine kalau melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Kagami kehilangan selera untuk marah.

Kagami menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus jujur atau tidak pada Aomine. Tapi apa alasan Kagami untuk bohong? Aomine itu temannya. Jadi pada akhirnya, Kagami memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Sama Takao," kata Kagami. Singkat, membuat Aomine melebarkan matanya.

"TAKAO?" Suara Aomine meninggi. Kagami berjingkat kaget, tidak menyangka Aomine akan meninggikan suaranya.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Kagami was-was.

"Takao lagi?" tanya Aomine sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. "Oke, saatnya gue bicara serius." Kata Aomine, menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Kagami.

Kagami menelan ludahnya saat merasakan langkah Aomine yang mendekat hingga akhirnya Aomine tepat duduk di sebelahnya. Sofa tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bermain PS.

"Jadi sejak kapan lo deket sama Takao?" tanya Aomine, nadanya tajam.

Kagami diam sebentar, agak bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi ketika tatapan mata Aomine tak kunjung beralih darinya, Kagami menyerah. "_Well_, Takao kan juga temen gue." Kata Kagami, mencoba membela diri.

"Ha! Sejak kapan Takao temen lo?" tatapan Aomine menusuknya "Mungkin lo lupa, tapi temen lo satu-satunya kan cuma gue."

Kagami melebarkan matanya. Jadi itu alasannya? Apa-apaan makhluk di depannya ini!

"Jadi lo pikir, gue nggak bisa punya temen selain lo, gitu?" Kagami meninggikan suaranya. Karena kalau itu benar, berarti Aomine sudah merendahkannya.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue!" Aomine berteriak frustrasi.

Kagami makin tidak paham. "Jadi maksud lo apa?" tanya Kagami lagi.

.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya sendiri, merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Tidak mungkin Aomine bilang pada Kagami kalau dia tidak suka Takao tanpa alasan. Memangnya apa alasan Aomine? Aomine cuma tidak suka Kagami menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain selain… yah, dirinya, tentu saja.

Kagami itu temannya, sial! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Kagami dari Aomine. Kagami itu satu-satunya teman yang bisa Aomine ajak _one-on-one_, yang dengan dia Aomine bisa cerita apapun, yang Aomine butuhkan disaat-saat tertentu.

Jadi ketika tiba-tiba Takao datang dan mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagami, gimana Aomine bisa membiarkannya?

Tapi… mati saja kalau Aomine mengakui semua itu pada Kagami.

Harus ada alasan lain.

Alasan yang membuat Kagami jauh dari Takao.

Apapun itu.

Lagipula, Takao kan homo.

.

"Takao itu homo!" teriak Aomine akhirnya. Kagami diam. "Iya, dia homo! Gue nggak suka lo temenan sama dia, karena dia itu Homo!" kata Aomine, merasa puas dengan kata-katanya.

Mendengarnya, hati Kagami langsung mencelos. Tubuhnya membeku.

Jadi itu alasan Aomine? Jadi dia sebegitu bencinya pada _gay_?

Ada hening sebentar yang mencekam. Aomine masih mengenakan ekspresi puasnya, merasa menemukan alasan kenapa Kagami harus menghindari Takao. Tapi Kagami hanya diam mendengarnya.

"_See_? Gimana kalo ternyata Takao itu ngincer lo?"

"Terus kalo Takao gay, kenapa?" tanya Kagami. Suaranya makin meninggi. "Lo berhak menghakimi orang hanya karena orientasi seksualnya, gitu?" Kagami benci pada suaranya sendiri yang bergetar. Tapi Aomine, dia malah tertawa.

"Plis, Kagami. Homo itu sakit. Cowok harusnya sama cewek. Bukan dengan sesamanya. Dan Takao…"

Ya Tuhan, Kagami tidak percaya ini.

"Pikiran lo tuh sempit, tau nggak!" cecar Kagami. "Homo itu sakit? Astaga!"

Aomine makin kesal.

"Lo kenapa jadi bela homo gitu sih?" suara Aomine makin meninggi. Kagami menggeleng. Rasanya dia ingin menangis.

Aomine itu temannya. Dan _Hell_, Kagami suka dia. Tapi sekarang…

"Kalo gue yang homo gimana?" pertanyaan Kagami sedingin es. Eskpresinya beku, menatap Aomine seolah menantangnya.

Ganti Aomine yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Gue tanya, kalo gue yang homo gimana? Lo nggak mau temenan sama gue, gitu?" suara Kagami makin pelan.

"Tapi lo nggak—"

"Gue tanya!" bentak Kagami. Tidak peduli satu bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, saking marahnya.

.

Aomine menggeleng.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di sore itu, Aomine tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Aomine melihat bulir airmata Kagami jatuh, dan Aomine mengeraskan gelengannya.

Aomine benci melihat Kagami menangis. Ingin rasanya Aomine menghapusnya, tapi tubuh Aomine tidak bisa digerakkan.

Apa maksud pertanyaan Kagami, Tuhan?

Ketika Kagami menatap matanya, Aomine menelan ludahnya. Menyiapkan diri atas apa yang setelah ini akan dikatakan Kagami.

Dan Kagami mengatakannya.

.

"Gue gay." Ucap Kagami.

Dan semua terasa gelap. Dia akan kehilangan Aomine sebentar lagi.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Kirio's note :**

ARGGGGG! SORI FOR THE CLIFFIE. I cant help myself. Don't kill meeeeh. T.T btw, terimakasih untuk semua reviews, faves, dan follows dari kalian. It means a lot! Terus, MINTA DOA! MINGGU DEPAN LANJUT AAMIIN! Kuliah saya sibuk pisan. Habis UTS Praktikum membanjir, saya harus ngejurnal… ngejurnal… dan ngejurnal. Dan saya masih ada tanggungan di Scanlation dan Fansub yang belum kelar. Dih, bunuh saja saya.

See ya then! Sori banyak bacot. Please remember that I love AoKaga and love all of AoKaga-shipper! Ini btw saya minggu-minggu belain posting subuh-subuh, sebelum saya berangkat ESQ. Gilak. Demi AoKaga nih. Hahaha.

PS. Oh! Selera cowoknya Kagami di fic ini sama kayak selera saya di dunia nyata sih. Adam Lambert, Andrew Scott, Darren Criss. LOL. Dan Naya Rivera! God, I fancy her!


	7. Teman itu, apa?

**Announcement 18 Mei 2014** : Hai, saya ada kabar nggak enak. Laptop saya sekarat, habis jatuh. Layarnya patah *nahan nangis* naskah WtN chapter 8 semua disana T.T enggak tahu gimana nasib data2 disana dan nasib tugas-tugas saya di dalamnya. Kalau saya punya waktu, saya bisa pinjem-pinjem laptop ke ortu buat nulis ulang tapi gak tahu kapan bisa kelar, saya lagi depresi. Tapi intinya, sebelum laptop saya sembuh (atau saya beli laptop baru kalo laptop saya nggak bisa tertolong), WtN nggak bisa apdet berkala. Makasih atas pengertiannya. Love you! Pour your disappointment in review box, im all ears.

Kirio's note 1: SUMPAH MAAF BANGET BARU APDET JAM SETENGAH SEPULUH MALAM T.T saya baru pulang dari kampus jam 7 malem tadi dan langsung ngebut. Maaf banget buat yang nunggu. Gosh. Hope this is okay.

Kirio's note 2 : kayaknya banyak yang nebak kalau Furihata suka sama Akashi yah? Is it that obvious? Ehe. Tapi enggak, side couple di fic ini cuma MidoTaka sih, jadi yang lain gak akan dieksplor lebih dalam. Mungki di fic lain. Soalnya, bener kata **fish'nchips**, saya gak ada rencana untuk jadiin fic ini fairytale ending whatsoever.

Warning and Disclaimer : lihat chapter satu ;) Enjoy! Love you!

.

.

**Worse than Nightmare**

**Ch 7 : Teman itu, apa?**

**By kiriohisagi**

.

.

"Gue gay."

Nadanya datar, suaranya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Aomine barang satu detikpun. Dan Aomine tidak pernah tahu, akan ada saat dimana hidupnya terasa begitu palsu.

"Gue harap lo bercanda." Ujar Aomine, menatap Kagami yang mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tidak ada gurat bercanda disana. Kagami hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan… terluka?

_Shit_. Aomine tidak pernah suka tatapan itu.

"Apa gue kelihatan kayak bercanda?" tanya Kagami, bibirnya masih bergetar.

Nggak, jawab Aomine dalam hati. Dan itulah masalah terbesarnya. Kagami tidak kelihatan seperti bercanda. Itu artinya Kagami serius.

Itu artinya…

"Lo boleh pergi kok." Kata Kagami lagi. "Kalo lo ngerasa nggak nyaman temenan sama seorang gay, silahkan lo pergi."

Tapi apa? Tubuh Aomine tidak bisa digerakkan. Aomine benci ini. Dia benci suasana yang membuat dia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

Yang lebih membuat Aomine benci… adalah Kagami.

Karena Kagami menyuruhnya pergi, seolah dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Aomine.

"Jadi lo ngusir gue?" Tanya Aomine. Dia kemudian tertawa masam. "Setelah lo bohong selama tiga tahun kita temenan, sekarang lo ngusir gue?"

Kagami diam, Aomine bisa melihat Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, seperti menahan mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak atau memukul sesuatu.

"Apa yang lo harapkan?" kata Kagami akhirnya, suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Gue ngaku disaat pertama kali kita ketemu? Elo, Aomine, yang tiap hari ngomongin soal cewek!" Kagami membentak. Sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan tajam Aomine.

"Gue _straight_!" Aomine balas membentak. "Sewajarnya gue ngomongin cewek. Gue nggak tahu kalau lo… kalau lo…" Aomine kehilangan suaranya. "_Shit_!" dia kemudian mengumpat, menendang remote televisi yang sedetik lalu masih teronggok dilantai. Aomine kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa, menunduk, memijat kepalanya sendiri yang mulai berdenyut.

Kagami gay? Bagaimana Aomine bisa tahu? Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti salah satunya. Aomine pikir, gay itu melambai, norak, kemana-mana suka menggoda cowok. Seperti Takao, _may be_—walau yang digoda cuma Midorima. Tapi Kagami? Bagaimana bisa?

"Gue udah bilang lo boleh pergi! Lo bisa tinggalin gue!" cecar Kagami.

Aomine menggeleng. Dia benar-benar merasa marah pada Kagami.

"Selama ini, arti kita temenan buat lo tuh apa, sih?" tanya Aomine sedih. Tapi yang menjawabnya hanya hening. Kagami terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dari sudut mata Aomine, dia bisa melihat Kagami mengepalkan tangan, sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

Aomine menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gue… percaya banget sama lo, tahu nggak." Katanya kemudian. Kagami masih terdiam, membuat Aomine merasa ini kesempatannya bicara. "Gue cerita apapun ke lo. Soal orang tua gue, soal Momoi, soal cewek-cewek yang gue kencani, soal semuanya. Tapi lo…"

"Jadi sekarang semua ini salah gue." Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine sambil tertawa pahit. Aomine menggeleng.

"Gue nggak bilang ini salah lo! Gue cuma…" Aomine berhenti sejenak, menatap Kagami yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. "Gue cuma… ngerasa lo nggak anggap gue sebagai teman." Lanjut Aomine, ada perasaan sesak dihatinya. "Gue ngerasa, lo nggak cukup percaya sama gue."

"Dan itu salah gue? Lo benci homo!" Kagami berteriak lagi. "Lo berharap gue dengan santainya ngaku ke elo sementara tiap hari lo ngeluh tentang naskah Momoi yang menjijikkan? Tentang betapa lo benci gay? Tentang Takao yang lo bilang sakit?"

Mata Aomine melebar. Oh, _God_…

"Lo nggak tahu! Lo nggak tahu gimana perasaan gue waktu lo bilang semua itu!" Kagami berteriak lagi, nadanya menyayat hati Aomine. "Dan sekarang lo nyalahin gue karena gue nggak jujur dari awal?"

"Tapi…" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia memutuskan untuk diam. Membiarkan semua momen selama tiga tahun ini berputar ulang di kepalanya. Disaat dia pertama kali bertemu Kagami, disaat mereka _one-on-one_ setiap minggu, disaat Aomine bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya tidur dengan cewek, tentang semuanya.

Tentang Kagami yang selalu menolak untuk bercerita siapa cewek yang disukainya. Disaat malam-malam yang mereka habiskan berdua. Disaat Aomine selalu merepotkan Kagami dengan ceritanya, dengan keluhannya, dengan ceracauannya, sementara Kagami mendengarkannya dengan sabar. Disaat Aomine merengek minta camilan. Disaat Aomine menantang Kagami untuk… ciuman.

Ya Tuhan, ciuman itu!

Kalau Kagami benar-benar gay, dan kalau itu benar-benar ciuman pertama Kagami… betapa brengseknya Aomine ketika melakukannya. Oke, mungkin Kagami yang menciumnya duluan. Tapi yang memprovokasi Kagami, Aomine, kan?

Dan atas dasar apa Aomine melakukannya? Dia hanya ingin mengolok-olok Kagami. Kurang brengsek apa Aomine?

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Aomine katakan. Tapi Kagami… dia malah memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa lo minta maaf?" tanya Kagami, raut wajahnya seperti tidak percaya. Ada gurat aneh yang Aomine tidak tahu apa artinya. Jadi Aomine memutuskan berbicara lagi.

"Gue, udah brengsek banget sama lo." Katanya.

Tapi Kagami… tetaplah Kagami yang tidak pernah bisa Aomine tebak. Dia malah tertawa. Dan suara itu membuat Aomine mengernyitkan keningnya. Karena Aomine tidak suka tawa Kagami yang sekarang. Tawanya sedih, pahit, menusuk dada Aomine.

"Lebih mudah kalau lo ninggalin gue sekarang." Katanya.

Aomine melebarkan matanya.

"Lo apa-apaan sih!" Aomine benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine mengcengkeram kaus Kagami dan memaksa Kagami berdiri sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Kagami tampak kaget.

"Lo anggap selama ini kita apa? Segitu mudahnya lo ngusir gue?!" Aomine membentaknya, membuat Kagami kehilangan kata-katanya.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang panjang, akhirnya Kagami berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Lo benci gay, Aomine." Kata Kagami. "Dan gue gay." Ujarnya lagi seolah ingin mengingatkan Aomine, siapa tahu si idiot itu lupa.

Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya, tatapan marahnya berangsur hilang walau masih ada sedikit yang melekat. Aomine berpikir dalam hati, sepertinya, Kagami benar-benar ingin dirinya pergi. Dan Aomine, mendengarnya, mau tidak mau merasa sedih. Karena itu artinya dirinya tidak sepenting itu dimata Kagami. Padahal selama ini, Aomine pikir Kagami menganggapnya teman.

_Well_, mungkin Aomine salah.

Mungkin saja selama ini Kagami menahan kekesalannya. Toh, Aomine itu orang yang menyebalkan. Siapa sih yang mau berteman secara tulus dengan Aomine?

Kagami masih menunduk ketika Aomine melihatnya.

Aomine kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Lo maunya gue gimana?" tanya Aomine, tampak lelah. "Lo mau gue pergi?"

Kagami tetap diam. Dan Aomine langsung mengerti.

"Oke. Kalau lo mau gue pergi, gue akan pergi." Lanjut Aomine. "Kalau lo nggak nyaman gue temenan sama lo…"

Tapi Aomine malah melihat Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan soal gue." Desisnya, sama merasa lelahnya dengan Aomine. "Ini soal elo. Elo yang nggak nyaman temenan sama gue!" Dan tidak tahu bagaimana, Kagami malah terisak. Kagami tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia lelah, dia ingin Aomine cepat pergi. Dia tidak mau lagi berdebat soal apapun. Dia ingin istirahat di tempat tidurnya sambil menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Melihat Kagami yang seperti itu, Aomine berdecak. Dia tidak pernah suka kalau Kagami sudah seperti ini. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa lo bisa mikir hal ngawur kayak gitu sih?" tanya Aomine. Tapi Kagami malah mencoba lepas darinya, yang tentu saja dibalas Aomine dengan mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Udah gak usah cengeng, deh." Lanjut Aomine ketus, tapi sedetik kemudian buru-buru mengelus punggung Kagami, mencoba menenangkannya.

Ketika Kagami sudah cukup tenang untuk diajak bicara, Aomine melepas pelukannya. Dia lalu memegang kedua bahu Kagami, membuat Kagami menatapnya.

"Denger," kata Aomine pelan. "Lo gay. Oke, gue terima." Katanya lagi, membuat mata Kagami melebar.

"Tapi—"

"Stop. Biarin gue ngomong." Kata Aomine serius. Kagami entah kenapa patuh-patuh saja.. "Gue benci gay. Well, mungkin gue pernah ngomong gitu." Katanya lagi.

Kagami menahan nafasnya.

"Gue bilang gitu karena ngelihat naskah Momoi. Disitu… Romeo dan Julio nya emang menjijikkan. Lo nggak lihat? Dikit-dikit ciuman, dikit-dikit pegangan tangan. Mereka terlalu suka pamer. Paham nggak?" Aomine seperti meminta persetujuan Kagami. Kagami cuma mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Takao juga. Dia tiap hari teriak-teriak ngikutin Midorima. Gue risih," katanya lagi. "Gue emang kelewatan waktu bilang kalo homo itu sakit. Gue nggak mau menghakimi. Gue cuma… nggak terbiasa." Lanjut Aomine.

"Bukan berarti gue akan benci lo karena elo salah satunya," Aomine mempererat genggamannya pada bahu Kagami. "Lo temen gue… oke? Lo harus tahu itu." Putus Aomine lagi, nadanya memelan, mencoba menenangkan Kagami.

Dan Aomine… dia tidak pernah tahu betapa kalimat terakhirnya membuat Kagami lega.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya. Dia melihat Aomine, mencari tahu apa dia serius mengatakannya. Dan, Aomine serius. Kagami langsung merasa bodoh, merasa malu, merasa… tidak tahulah.

Yang paling Kagami sesalkan, bisa-bisanya dia menangis. Memangnya dia perempuan?

"_Thanks._" Kata Kagami, bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Membuat Aomine nyengir.

Dan, Tuhan, dada Kagami rasanya bagai terhantam sesuatu. Ketika Kagami menahan mati-matian agar pipinya tidak memerah, cengiran Aomine langsung padam.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami takut. Takut kalau Aomine sadar sesuatu. Muka Aomine langsung berubah menjadi horror, dia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Lo… lo nggak, lo nggak lagi pedekate sama Takao kan?" muka Aomine tampak benar-benar ngeri. Kagami melongo.

Jeda lima detik. Kemudian Kagami tertawa terbahak.

"Oi, sumpah gue serius nih. Lo nggak lagi deket sama Takao kan? Gue nggak restuin nih! Woi!" Kagami mengoyak bahu Kagami, tampak benar-benar ngeri ketika Kagami tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

Perut Kagami sampai sakit melihat ekspresi Aomine yang—apa ya… benar-benar _priceless_!

"Gue nggak…" kagami mengusap air matanya. "hahaha. Emang kalo gue deket sama Takao kenapa?"

Aomine tambah ngeri. "Serius selera lo kayak gitu?" tanya Aomine. "Plis Kagami, lo gay boleh lah. Tapi selera lo kok…"

"Nggak lah, bego!" Kagami menoyor kepala Aomine. "Selera gue tinggi, lah!"

Aomine memicingkan matanya. "Oh ya? Siapa emang?"

Deg!

Kagami diam. Berpikir. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Belum nemu." Kata Kagami akhirnya. "Takao cuma temen gue, _well_, kondisi kami sama. Yah, kalo lo ngerti maksud gue." Kata Kagami, menggaruk kepalanya. Dia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan fakta kalau Aomine mengetahui orientasi seksualnya.

"Terus, lo ngapain janjian sama Takao sore ini?" cecar Aomine.

"Yah, kita mau… ya gitu lah." Kagami tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Alis Aomine bertaut curiga.

"Ya gitu lah, apa?" kejar Aomine. Tapi Kagami malah berdecak, tidak suka ditanya-tanyai.

Uh-oh.

"Oke, sori," kata Aomine cepat-cepat, mengangkat tangannya. "Gue tahu, lo nggak nyaman cerita sama gue."

Kagami diam.

"Gue juga tahu kalau gue bukan teman yang bisa diandalin." Suara Aomine memelan.

"Kenapa lo ngomong gitu?" nada Kagami tajam. Aomine mengangkat bahunya. Memangnya apalagi?

"Lo nggak pernah cerita sama gue. Selalu gue yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Gue merasa… gak berguna? Nggak dibutuhin?" tanya Aomine. Kagami menatapnya tepat dimanik mata. Tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan Aomine.

"Lo nggak tahu alasannya." Jawab Kagami singkat.

Aomine menautkan alisnya.

"Lo gay, kan? Gue tahu sekarang. Dan lo masih nggak mau cerita apapun ke gue? Apanya kalau bukan karena gue teman yang nggak bisa diandalin?" kejar Aomine.

Kagami membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Lo… temen gue." Kata Kagami, menelan ludahnya, merasa kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering. "Gue cuma... nggak bisa bayangin kalau suatu saat lo jauhin gue hanya karena gue gay."

"Dan apa gue jauhin lo?" nada Aomine tajam. Kagami menggeleng. Tapi buru-buru menambahkan…

"Tapi kalau suatu saat nanti gue punya cowok?" tanya Kagami, takut-takut. Mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, Aomine menghela nafas.

"Itu hak lo, Baka. Punya cowok kek, apa kek, asal cowoknya sayang sama lo—dan bukan Takao, inget, bukan Takao! Gue pasti bakal restuin." Kata Aomine, suaranya hampir lembut. Hampir, karena Aomine tidak akan pernah lembut pada siapapun, Kagami tahu itu.

Kagami, entah kenapa malah tersenyum kecut sebelum bilang terimakasih.

Alasannya ada dua. Pertama, karena Kagami tidak pernah menduga Aomine akan menerimanya seperti ini. Dan kedua, karena Kagami sadar… sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine, dia begitu lega sekarang. Karena Kagami setidaknya mulai terbuka pada Aomine. Dan ini adalah kemajuan dari misinya untuk menjadi teman yang baik bagi Kagami. Karena, Aomine tidak mau membuat Kagami pergi lagi dari hidupnya.

Tidak setelah minggu yang membuatnya depresi tanpa Kagami beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Takao baru bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika dia mendengar percakapan yang membuatnya muak itu. Percakapan yang membuatnya ingat kenapa dia begitu benci cowok-cowok di kelasnya.

"Kelas Akashi katanya mau bikin drama homo buat bunkasai, ngerti gak?" salah satu temannya bertanya.

"Sumpah lo? Sapa pemerannya?" laki-laki berambut putih yang sampai sekarang tidak repot-repot Takao hafalkan namanya menimpali.

"Aomine sama Kagami. Yang anak basket itu."

"_Fuck_. Serius lo? Tampang-tampang sangar gitu jadi homo?" tanya yang lainnya. Takao memutar matanya.

"Emang tampang homo yang kayak gimana?"

"Yang kayak Takao tuh."

Yeah. Sayangnya, Takao bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi Takao sudah terbiasa. Salahnya juga, toh tiap hari mengikuti Midorima kemana-mana. Takao malah takjub kenapa Kagami dari dulu tidak menyadari kalau Takao itu homo.

Padahal Takao setiap hari mampir ke kelasnya untuk menemui Midorima.

_Well_, Takao rasa Kagami dipanggil _Bakagami_ bukan tanpa alasan.

"Heh, ada anaknya tuh!" Temannya yang berambut jeprak mendesis, mencoba memelankan suaranya. Tapi si rambut putih malah mendengus.

"Halah, peduli apa dia dengar? Kalo dia tersinggung, berarti dia beneran homo, lah. Mending mati aja sana!" Suaranya tajam menusuk telinga Takao.

Tapi Takao sudah terlatih untuk menulikan telinganya. Dia juga terlatih untuk memasang senyum palsu. Dia terlatih pada segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepura-puraan.

Jadi ketika Kagami mengiriminya email berbunyi.

_Woi, nge-club yuk? Gue depresi. Pengen cari cowok._

Takao segera nyengir dan mengiyakannya. Dia mengetik beberapa kata berbunyi _"Oke, tunggu digerbang, babe! Let's rock the night!"_ pada Kagami.

Setelah memastikannya terkirim, Takao menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celana. Dan dengan cengiran yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Takao berjalan dengan percaya diri melewati cowok-cowok yang tadi membicarakannya. Kemudian dia keluar kelas menuju gerbang.

Tapi yang tidak Takao duga, adalah Aomine yang menunggu bersama Kagami di samping gerbang dengan mata memicing begitu melihat Takao.

"Eh?" Takao tidak mengerti, memandang ke arah Kagami yang langsung melemparinya ekspresi minta maaf. "Bukannya kita mau…"

"Denger," Aomine memotongnya tiba-tiba. Takao sampai harus mundur dua langkah. "Lo mau pergi sama Kagami kan?" tanyanya. Takao mengangguk. Aomine makin menatapnya curiga, mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa sih?" tanya Takao tidak mengerti.

"Lo nggak rencana aneh-aneh sama Kagami kan?" tanya Aomine, tatapannya menuduh.

"Hah?!" Takao meninggikan suaranya. Belum sempat dia menjawab apapun, Kagami sudah memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku.

"Sudah gue bilang, Takao sama gue itu temen!" Muka Kagami tampak kesal. "Lo tuh… ah, tauk deh!" Kagami menendang sebuah batu saking kesalnya.

"Kok lo nyalain gue sih? Sudah bagus gue khawatir!." Aomine balas membentak. Kemudian mereka bentak-bentakan dan melupakan Takao ada disana.

Takao melongo.

Tapi tidak jadi melongo saat Aomine dan Kagami sudah akan adu gulat di muka umum. Beberapa orang bahkan mulai berhenti untuk melihat.

"Woi, woi, woi!" Takao yang melerai mereka. "Kalian apa-apaan sih!" bentaknya.

Aomine ngos-ngosan, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Setelah semuanya normal dan orang-orang yang tadinya berhenti mulai melanjutkan hidupnya, Takao baru bisa bertanya.

"Ada yang mau jelasin?" tanya Takao. Simpel, padat, dan jelas.

Kagami menolak berbicara.

Takao memandang Aomine. Aomine balas memandangnya sengit. Mereka pandang-pandangan sampai Aomine menyerah.

"Oke," kata Aomine mengangkat tangannya. "Gue tahu Kagami gay. Gue tahu lo gay. _Basically_, gue tahu kalian ada apa-apa."

"Ahomine!" bentak Kagami.

Takao melongo lagi. Aomine tahu, apa?

Tapi Aomine malah berdecak.

"_Fine_. Kalian cuma temenan. Oke, gue paham." Katanya lagi, tapi raut wajahnya masih tampak kesal. "Tapi inget ya," Aomine menatap Takao dengan raut mengancam, "Gue awasin lo sama Kagami. Sampai gue temukan tindakan mencurigakan, gue gak akan segan-segan."

Takao mendengus, ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Aomine yang luar biasa. Lagipula, Takao tidak mengerti arti dari segan-segan yang dimaksud Aomine. Apa coba?

Kemudian dia menatap Kagami, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Kagami hanya menjawabnya dengan gestur ceritanya-panjang-nanti-aja-gue-ceritain-di-klub. Jadi Takao hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Deket sama siapapun itu hak Kagami lah. Mau dia pacaran sama gue, mau dia pacaran sama siapa…"

"Cowok Kagami harus masuk standar gue. Dan lo… sayangnya, nggak masuk standar itu." Aomine menatap Takao dengan remeh. Takao terkekeh.

"Emang lo siapanya Kagami?" tanya Takao santai.

"Gue temennya!"

"Terus apa bedanya sama gue? Gue juga temennya." Kata Takao, nyengir. Yang sepertinya membuat Aomine makin kesal.

"Bedalah!" Aomine tampak tidak terima. "Gue… gue…" Aomine berhenti sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas, yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dengan Takao. "Gue temen spesialnya!" lanjut Aomine akhirnya.

Takao terbahak. Dan Kagami, langsung memijat pelipisnya. Merasa mual-mual dan pusing tiba-tiba.

"Udah, lo pulang aja deh mending." Kagami mendorong-dorong Aomine.

"Tapi gue belum selesai—"

"Pulang nggak?! Kalo nggak pulang gue musuhin lo seumur hidup!" ancam Kagami, membuat Aomine langsung diam.

"Lo kok tega sama gue…"

"Yaudah makanya pulang!" bentak Kagami. Membuat Aomine berdecak lagi, kemudian berbalik untuk pulang.

"Tapi entar kirim _email_ kalo lo udah sampe rumah ya?" kata Aomine lagi.

"Gosh, iya!" teriak Kagami frustrasi, membuat Aomine mengangguk puas lalu benar-benar berjalan pulang.

Takao mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dan lo bilang Aomine ini _straight_?" tanya Takao, ketika dia dan Kagami sudah berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Udah gak usah komen." Sambar Kagami, masih belum berhenti memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Dia emang rada gila."

"Tapi lo suka dia." Goda Takao.

"_God_, jangan ingatkan gue soal itu." Kata Kagami, yang mulai meragukan seleranya sendiri pada cowok.

Takao tertawa lagi, dan dalam hati berjanji kalau mulai saat ini, dia akan memata-matai hubungan Aomine dan Kagami.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Takao menemukan pasangan seaneh ini.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Sori bersambungnya gak enak. Dilanjut lagi kayaknya hari minggu besok. Tapi kalau saya nggak apdet, berarti ya hari rabunya. Saya mulai sibuk banget T.T maafkan.

Anyway, untuk **Lasagna Girl** : Too bad kamu nggak ada account ffn dear :( saya punya janji mau bikinin drabble AoKaga sesuai request AoKaga-shipper yang review tepat di nomer seratus. Dan itu kamu. Kalau kamu baca ini dan tertarik buat drabble nya, hubungin aku yah, PM, atau apapun ^^

Dan buat semuanya yang telah review, trust me, saya sudah baca semuanya dan pengen bales satu-satu. Pengen banget! Kalian bener-bener bikin saya gak berhenti senyum tiap hari (dan kemudian saya disangka gila)

Btw, buat **Ahomine05** yang kemarin review di **His Last Vow**, awww… twitter mu apa eh? Saya mau liat lamaranmu ke Kagami! Btw soal itu, saya juga nyuri idenya dari Lucas Bane. Bukan lamaran murni ide saya. LOL.


End file.
